Dark Corners Part 2: White Arrow
by Spunky0ne
Summary: The day of the arrival of the Kuchiki heir draws close, and within the shadows, the quincies wait for their chance to reclaim their king and punish the shinigamis for taking him...Byakuya/Uryuu, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Renji/Bazz-B...yaoi, mpreg
1. Nation in Shadows

**Dark Corners Part 2: White Arrow**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **Chapter 1: Nation in Shadows**

 _We've lived for many, many years within the shadows,_ Haschwalth Jugram mused, leaving his soft, comfortable bed and wrapping a thick robe around his pale, slender body, then walking out onto the balcony outside his suite, _Driven to near extinction by the shinigamis, our ancestors found this quiet refuge and built the palace called Silbern, where Ywach slept after the first blood war. The society they built in this refuge grew and prospered. It wasn't perfect. It had its light and darkness, its heroes and villains. Some of the leaders were good and some were treacherous, but everyone here knew who the true enemy was._

 _The shinigami._

He watched as the greyness of early morning gave way to the beginnings of blue sky.

 _The shinigami is the natural enemy of the quincy._

 _That is what we were taught. Even down to the most insignificant denizen of the thick forests like I was, we all knew the reason we had to conceal ourselves and build this shadow world on Soul Society's doorstep. At first, it was the only means of survival. There seemed nowhere that we could hide from the nightmare in black that wanted to annihilate us. And they didn't stop at killing our fighters, our warriors. They killed the women and children too. They sought the extinction of our entire race._

 _To us, they were monsters. Wanting to slaughter an entire race, using genocide as an answer to our differences? Why would any sane person, let alone a living society, choose such a path? We didn't understand. To them, we were the monsters. Created by a self-serving king and meant to serve as his dominating force, he did make monsters of us. He also consumed us._

 _We were all monsters, weren't we?_

Haschwalth closed his eyes against the brightness of the rising sun, his mind going back to the first time he had experienced the wrath of the quincy king.

 _"Jugo!" a male voice called impatiently, "Where have you gone off to boy?"_

 _The thin, short-haired blonde quincy youth shuddered at the sound and tried to shrink into the little corner of the cabin, where his mat laid on the dirty floor. He scolded himself silently for sleeping too late and shut his eyes tightly as the man's voice came closer._

 _"Ah, there you are, my Jugo," the man's voice purred, more contentedly at finding him._

 _Thick, cold fingers touched his face and Jugo opened his eyes and looked up at the man._

 _"G-good morning, Uncle," he said, fervently hoping that all the man wanted was his breakfast, "S-sorry I slept so late. I'll go at once and start..."_

 _He sucked in a distressed breath as his uncle's hand grabbed the front of his tattered tunic, pulling him in and bringing their faces close together so that Jugo could smell the awful lingering scent of stale alcohol. His body stiffened and he had to clench his teeth to bite back any objection as the man's hazy eyes glared into his, then his face came even closer. It hurt when he was shoved roughly back against the wall, but the shock and the stars that flooded his vision numbed him so that he shut out the vile reality of what happened next. His mind went mercifully blank, only to return some time later when his uncle shoved the wrinkled pile of his clothes back at him and snapped at him to hurry and dress. His head still aching and pain radiating between his dampened thighs, he stumbled, naked, out the front door of the dilapidated cabin and ran for the cover of the forest._

 _"Don't come back without a rabbit!" his uncle yelled after him, "Or tonight, your punishment will be worse."_

 _He knew well that the rabbit would only save him a beating. But avoiding any part of his uncle laying hands on him was enough incentive to make him frantic to obey. He stood on shaky legs, his breaths, fast and shallow, misting the air as he hastily put on his poor clothes and set out looking. Knowing he was nearly helpless on his own, he headed for the only person who might help him, the energetic son of the house that governed the nearby village. He was surprised he hadn't heard Bazz's voice calling out for him._

 _His surprise turned to fear when he began to smell smoke._

 _"B-bazz?" he stammered, his teeth chattering as he walked slowly towards the village._

 _He stopped just short of it as a horrified scream sounded._

 _"BAZZ!" he cried, forcing his aching legs into a staggering run and heading towards the sound._

 _His heart leapt into his throat as he ran into a clearing that was almost surrounded by fire and found his friend collapsed and nearly unconscious._

 _"Bazz..." he gasped, "Bazz, come on, we have to get..."_

 _"N-no!" Bazz moaned dazedly, "M-my dad. H-he killed my dad...mom...everyone! Have to kill that...bastard!"_

 _"You can't kill anyone like this," Jugo chided him, "We have to get away, Bazz. The fire is out of control!"_

 _He dragged the protesting youth to his feet and the two limped away. Jugo turned them in the direction of the cabin, where he lived with his uncle and they stumbled along, using the bushes and trees as cover and avoiding the areas where there were still shouts and sounds of fighting. They were almost to the cabin, when Jugo paused, scenting more smoke coming from the direction of his home. He led his injured friend closer, emerging out of the woods and freezing as he was met with the incomprehensible sight of the cabin in flames and his uncle crashing out through the front door, his clothing in flames and his mouth open and screaming. Almost fully involved, his burning eyes seemed to fix on the two boys for a moment, before he collapsed and died._

 _Jugo dragged Bazz away, heading towards the safety of the river and plunging in. He held Bazz against him, his heart beating so fast it made him dizzy, but he was well aware that if he passed out, they would both drown. He kept his head, letting the river carry them away from the thicker smoke before pulling them to shore and laying Bazz on the river's edge. He leaned over his friend, brushing the smudged and damp hairs out of his eyes._

 _"Bazz?"_

 _Receiving no answer, he laid down beside the other boy, his mind in a haze._

 _"Who did this?" he whispered into the chill air, "Why?"_

 _It might be good for him to be without his horrid uncle, but Bazz loved his family, Jugo knew. They were kind people, who would have probably helped him if he'd asked. They didn't deserve to die._

 _But it seemed that the scales of justice had broken._

Haschwalth shivered, even within the warmth of his rich, layered robes. His eyes opened to find the sun higher in the sky and the new day begun.

 _It's good he's gone._

 _He might have ended my uncle's treachery, but it was only to wrap our people in a horror worse than any I ever knew. And all the while he led us deeper into the darkest depths, we were forced to follow, forced to try to make ourselves useful to him and to lie down every night with the knowledge that we belonged to him completely. At his will, any of us were expendable._

 _Except maybe for me._

 _I was the one person he really needed. My power made him stronger and the connection between us allowed us to switch during the night, so that he had me to watch over everything, while he reclaimed the souls that had died that day. I was so wrapped up in him that I became lost in him. I knew that nothing and no one could resist him, so I stopped trying. It wasn't until Ichigo and Uryuu slew him that I regained any kind of control. I barely escaped with my life and staggered back to Silbern alone. The silence was deafening at first, but slowly, I realized he was gone._

 _I don't know why, but I hear his voice sometimes in my head._

 _Still hating me and needing me at the same time..._

"Haschwalth-sama? The noble lords are arriving. I've come to dress you."

"Thank you, Moritz."

He stepped back into the room as the door opened again and a grey-haired man entered and smiled at him.

"Haschwalth-sama," the man greeted him.

"Adelmo," Haschwalth said, nodding, "Have you had a chance to mingle with the arriving lords?"

"Some," his associate said, frowning slightly, "Enough to know that some are losing faith in the young king. I know that your vision saw him as the best hope for us, but it is hard while hearing stories of his weakness and subjugation under the shinigamis to view him as any kind of leader."

"I understand," Haschwalth said solemnly, "I know what I have to do. And as soon as the heir is born, we will make our move."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryuu felt soft, warm breaths seeping into his hair and heating the area just behind his ear, teasing the tender lobe into blushing sweetly. He made a sound of contentment at feeling the close press of a naked body resting, curled around his, a soft, possessive hand caressing his very round abdomen and a telling hardness pressing against his bare bottom.

 _I remember when that used to frighten me...the thought that I arouse him. But the counseling has helped._

He turned and met a pair of smoky grey eyes that looked into his with affection and an edge of smoldering desire. For a moment, neither man moved and Uryuu felt a little ache in his heart at the hesitation, but he gave his amorous husband a welcoming smile and Byakuya pounced, bringing him down onto his back and invading his mouth hungrily. He was careful not to wrap his hands around Uryuu's slim wrists or to even touch his hands or arms as they kissed, laying his own hands open and flat on the bed as his tongue penetrated Uryuu's welcoming mouth and busily explored the soft and smooth surfaces, lingering along the side of his tongue before curling around it lovingly. Uryuu wrapped his arms around his husband, smiling at how carefully Byakuya remained poised so that he didn't press down on the younger man's belly.

"You don't have to be so careful," he chided him, "I'm not going to break."

"I know," Byakuya assured him, rolling onto his back and coaxing Uryuu into taking the upper position.

Uryuu lifted his upper body and balanced atop Byakuya's outstretched body, letting their heated genitals touch as Byakuya's hands sought his round abdomen and a soft, pink glow rose around them. There was such comfort and relief in those hands, Uryuu's eyes closed and he slowly grew sleepy again, lulled by the gentle hum and lazy swirl of Byakuya's reiatsu. He felt almost guilty at how gently he was laid down again when the infusion was done and his husband withdrew without seeking relief from his unfed arousal.

"Byakuya," he complained sleepily, "don't..."

"Shh," Byakuya soothed him, brushing their lips together, "Sleep some more. The baby's reiatsu is taxing your body."

"But, I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you," Byakuya assured him, caressing Uryuu's protesting lips with his, "Perhaps after you have rested. I have to go anyway."

"What?" Uryuu objected, frowning, "I thought you were on leave."

"I am, but Renji was injured while assisting Harribel Tier with a rather obnoxious group of strong hollows."

"Is he all right?" Uryuu asked, sitting up too quickly and suffering a painful twinge in his belly, "Oh!"

Byakuya's arm wrapped around him and he sent a fresh infusion of stabilizing reiatsu into his husband's aching abdomen. Uryuu shut his eyes tightly, panting for a moment until the pain seemed to pass and he settled back against the pillows again.

"Don't try to get up," Byakuya advised him, wrapping a yukata around himself and tying it at the waist, "I am going to get Kisuke."

"It's okay! I'm fine now," Uryuu argued, carefully remaining relaxed and not trying to get up again, "It was just a little twinge because I got up wrong."

"I'm sure it was, but I will have you looked at, just to be sure. You know that your father has been having some difficulty and you may as well."

"I know. S-sorry," the younger man apologized, letting out a frustrated sigh as his husband left and looking down at his belly, "Stop it, okay? You're scaring him."

He rubbed his belly gently and gazed at the door where Byakuya had just exited.

"You're scaring me too," he added more softly, "You know, we've both lost children before. You've been the one that's helped us get over that."

His fingers slid over the soft, white flesh and he smiled at the little flickers of reaction he felt beneath the surface.

"You want to come out and meet us in person. I know. But it'll be a while yet."

He looked up as Byakuya returned alongside a dark-haired man with friendly green eyes. Uryuu tried to hide the moment of chill memory as he met the healer, Masao's, gentle gaze, but he couldn't fend off the little flutter of reaction as he remembered. Masao lowered his eyes apologetically.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama," he said to Uryuu, "but Kisuke is with your father and I am the only healer available to..."

"It's fine," Uryuu assured him, a little throb of guilt going through him.

 _I'm not holding a grudge. He was forced by Saito Yuudai and his son to end my first pregnancy. And even then, Ywach never intended for that child to be a reality anyway. I know he has terrible regrets. We both want to let go of it, but sometimes bad things just won't let go of you..._

He relaxed his body as Masao came close, extending an open hand over him that trembled slightly. The healer made a sound of frustration as his power flickered and failed.

"Sorry," he apologized, his hand shaking as he tried again and managed to radiate more respectable power.

He leaned forward, letting his reiatsu curl around the spirit chamber and reading the impulses that came back. A moment later, he regain his smile.

"Everything is fine, Kuchiki-samas," he assured the two, "You must have just moved too quickly and put stress on the chamber, making the muscles in that area react, causing the pain you felt."

"Well, that's a relief," Uryuu sighed, "Thanks, Masao."

"You are welcome, Kuchiki-sama," Masao answered, turning away.

"Hey, you know, I told you that you can call me Uryuu," the quincy reminded him.

"That is very gracious of you," Masao said, nodding, " _Kuchiki-sama_."

Uryuu shook his head in frustration as the healer left.

"I don't know why he does that," he sighed, "I told him I'm not holding a grudge, and I'm not. It's like he has a grudge against himself."

"Can you blame him?" Byakuya asked, "That young man suffers under a heavy burden of guilt. He is only now regaining use of his powers that were exceptional before what happened. It will be a long time before he truly forgives himself. I can ask him to leave if it troubles you for him to be here. He was reluctant to come back, but Kisuke needed the extra help."

"He doesn't have to avoid me. And, you know, it's weird, but I kind of feel like it's good for both of us to see each other sometimes. He's not a bad person. He just didn't want to die. Most people would've done what he did. And..."

Uryuu's face paled as he encountered a dark flash of memory.

"It wasn't so long ago that I was under someone else's control and could have been forced to do something like that."

"Uryuu..."

"You know the grand councilor was right to ask me what I would've done if Ywach wanted me to kill someone. It was a fair question."

"No, it wasn't."

"But I don't know the answer. I don't know what I would have done. Maybe I would have resisted, but maybe I would have killed someone for him."

"Don't do this to yourself," Byakuya said, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

"S-sorry," Uryuu apologized, shaking his head, "I'm being kind of stupid. I was so wrapped up in myself, you didn't have a chance to tell me if Renji was all right."

"Renji will be fine. I just wanted to go back to the fourth division and visit him. I will go a little later."

"You can go now," Uryuu argued, "You heard Masao. I'm okay, and I promise I'll be careful when I get up. I should get up now anyway. I need to stretch my legs."

He grabbed his yukata from the bedpost and waited as Byakuya came around the side of the bed and slipped an arm around him, helping him to his feet.

"Slowly now."

"I am going slowly," Uryuu laughed, "Will you stop worrying so much?"

He inhaled in surprise as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him tightly and the Kuchiki leader's warm breath tickled his ear sweetly.

"I will _never_ stop worrying about you. You and this child are my life, Uryuu. I love you."

"I love you too," Uryuu sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling Byakuya's cheek, "But I'm just going to have a walk with Arashi and then sit on the patio, sewing. Go and visit Renji. I'll be fine, I promise."

Byakuya kissed him on the cheek and gave him a final squeeze.

"Very well. I will go and see Renji, but I will be back shortly and we can walk in the gardens together later as well?"

"It's a date," Uryuu promised.

He watched Byakuya leave, then slipped his shoes on and walked outside, where he found the tall, black Arabian cropping grass and blinking lazily in the morning sunshine. He lifted his head and perked his ears at Uryuu expectantly.

"You mind joining me for a walk?" Uryuu asked.

 _Of course, Kuchiki-sama_ , Arashi's wispy voice whispered into his mind.

"Stop it. It's just Uryuu."

 _Uryuu-sama._

Uryuu laid a hand on the stallion's withers, falling into a gentle walk alongside Arashi and breathing in the pleasant scents of the gardens as they went about their walk.

And everywhere Uryuu went, even back inside, dark, unreadable eyes watched him from within the shadows.


	2. Tensions

**Chapter 2: Tensions**

Byakuya ascended the stairs that led into the fourth division in slow, measured steps, his grey eyes quiet and focused on the space just ahead of him. He entered the reception area and was greeted by a young female healer.

"Can I help you, Kuchiki taichou?" she asked, smiling up at him, "Are you here to see Abarai taichou?"

"I am," he confirmed.

"He is in room 142. If you please, I will show you."

"Arigatou," Byakuya answered politely, following as the girl led him past the reception desk and down the hallway.

He heard voices as he approached, and entered to find Renji surrounded by Hisagi Shuuhei, Ayesegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku and the quincy officer, Bazz-B. Renji paused, mid-laugh and grinned up at him.

"Hey, Taichou...erm, Byakuya-san!" he called out enthusiastically, "Come in."

The three shinigami officers offered their farewells to the redhead, leaving Byakuya alone with Bazz-B and the injured Renji.

"I am sorry to have run your friends off," Byakuya apologized.

"You didn't run them off," Renji chuckled, "The healers were about to kick them out for being here too long."

"I've been here quite a while too," Bazz-B said, starting to stand.

"I would actually like to speak to both of you, if you don't mind," Byakuya requested.

Bazz-B nodded and sat back down, while Byakuya took a seat next to him beside Renji's hospital bed.

"Need I ask how this happened?" Byakuya asked, arching an eyebrow, "Or should I just assume that we should meet soon to train more on strategy? While you excel in matters that require a head on approach, I am afraid that subtlety has never been one of your strong points."

"Ouch," Bazz-B snickered.

"Guilty as charged," Renji admitted, easily absorbing the criticism, "In my defense, I did set up a perimeter and reconnoiter like we always did, but my team is newer to working together and lacked the experience of the team you and I would have chosen for the assignment. But like you told me, we don't always have the luxury of picking and choosing. Best to know your men well and use their actual abilities most efficiently."

"Then, if you knew all of that, why are you here?" Byakuya teased.

"Cause one of the newer guys got jumped by something way too powerful for him to handle, but he tried fighting with his nuts instead of his head and I got hurt keeping him from getting killed."

Byakuya gave him a measured frown.

"That sounds familiar," he said vaguely, making Renji snicker and Bazz-B break into a laugh.

"You got your taichou injured, Red? How?" he asked.

"Oh, I was on one of my first missions with him into Hueco Mundo. I wanted to make a real good impression when this fucking tank of a hollow appeared outta nowhere and I thought, 'I can take this guy.' You know? So, I stand there in its path and I let Zabimaru rip. Only it was one of those horn beast types that you don't hit head on. You have to distract them and make attacks from the sides, where they're more vulnerable. Taichou flash stepped in to save my ass and tanked a second one head on. Broke two of his ribs and got me knocked up into the air before he moved and caught me, bridal style. Yup, that's the day we knew we were meant to be together, ne Byakuya-san?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya replied dryly, "although I did chide myself for forgetting how hard your head actually is. It would have done better against that horn beast than my more vulnerable ribs."

"Oh!" Bazz-B laughed, wincing, "I think that gets a penalty for rough play."

"Reminiscences aside, I am glad to see you were not badly injured, Renji," Byakuya said sincerely.

"But I get the feeling that coming here wasn't your only reason for leaving Uryuu and coming into town. How's he doing, by the way? How's his dad?"

"Ryuuken and Uryuu are both progressing well. But we'll be moving them to Kuchiki Manor soon so that we'll be closer to the fourth division and additional medical services, if they become necessary."

"Do you think they will?" Renji asked, his smile fading slightly.

"It is hard to say," Byakuya confessed, "but I would call it _likely_. Ryuuken has had several episodes of pain and dizziness. Uryuu has had just the pain, but it is a concern, as we have been preparing for the move and don't want to go ahead with it if he is not up to making the trip in. Though, when we do make the move it will be good being home. And being closer, perhaps we will see more of you?"

"Sure," Renji said, good naturedly, "as soon as they let me out of this place. I wanted to go home yesterday, but they keep griping about me needing to _convalesce_ where I have healers and attendants."

"Then, I would be happy to have you released to Kuchiki Manor today, if you wish," Byakuya offered, "Uryuu and Ryuuken will be moved over later, but much of the staff is already here, including cooking staff and healers."

"Oh man, you just made my whole week! Thank you!" Renji said excitedly.

"Rukia is overseeing the transition."

Renji groaned.

"Oh, she's gonna be all over me for being clumsy and getting laid up, even though it was my subordinate who caused it, not me. Between her and that hard-headed, snippy fukutaichou of mine..."

"I had it from Soutaichou that Yadomaru Lisa is very capable."

"Yeah," Renji huffed, "She's capable, all right...capable of driving me bonkers with her attitude. Loud mouth, hard headed, good kicking style, though. We get along, as long as I don't take her head on. She's kinda like that ol' horn beast..."

"It sounds like a good combination," Byakuya said approvingly, "Now, if you are done extolling the virtues of your squad, I do have something else to discuss with you."

"What's that?" Renji asked, sobering, "What's going on?"

"I told you before the wedding that I was moving carefully to make sure that Uryuu was kept safe. I reminded the elders of my clan that all religious services conducted under the roof of a place of worship are sacred. While there, they had to adhere to the rules of propriety. And it would have been an insult for them to refuse to attend."

"Which is why they were all there?" Renji posited.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed.

"And he confirmed with me that there were similar rules in our noble houses," Bazz-B added, "No fucking up a wedding held in a church and no insulting the royal family."

"I was wondering about the dangerous vibe floating around that place," Renji mused, "I don't know how you allowed Uryuu to set foot in there with all of those angry people all around."

"Noble lords and their families are used to having to pose sometimes," Bazz-B said, smirking, "I wasn't so good at that part. I usually have trouble hiding it if I don't like someone."

"Really?" Renji said, cocking his head to the side.

"But with the wedding done and the heir on the way, the charms over us are passing," Byakuya said solemnly, "There is still the matter of the ones who tried to kill us. And Bazz-B has informed me that he suspects Haschwalth may be waiting for the heir's birth to employ some kind of plan."

"I get it," Renji said, nodding, "So while I'm recovering at Kuchiki Manor..."

"You will also be keeping your eyes and ears open for any hint of what either the rebel members of my family or the quincies may be planning."

He met Bazz-B's green eyes calmly.

"I am well aware that Haschwalth Jugram knows you are enamored of Renji."

"I'm what?"

"It means you like me," Renji explained.

"I _like_ you?" Bazz-B repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"You _like_ like me," Renji clarified.

"Right. I guess I'm guilty of that."

"That means that whatever comes through Bazz-B will have been carefully stripped of any bit of warning."

"I think Jugo respects that I'm not going to be part of killing shinigamis for nothing anymore. If I kill someone, it's gotta be for a good reason. But if you and he both know where I stand, then why are you still talking in front of me?" Bazz-B asked, "Are you and Jugo talking through me or something?"

"Somewhat," Byakuya admitted, "but it is not meant to be in a manipulative manner, at least from my end."

"You want Jugo to know what you're thinking?"

"I want to keep the balance," Byakuya corrected him, "And to that end, I am meeting with the Kuchiki elders before I return to Sakura no Kaiyou to finish preparations for the move."

"I wouldn't want to be the ones who set you and Uryuu up," Renji said, shaking his head firmly.

"No. I am going to end their motivation for attacking us like that. I was not able to while tasked with my own physical recovery and managing Uryuu's trial. But I am physically well and able to turn my focus onto establishing boundaries. I expect Officer Bazz-B understands, as his own lands and title have been returned and he has a seat on the newly re-formed quincy noble council."

"It's hard to think of you being noble and in charge of _anything_ ," Renji teased.

"Like they should have made you a taichou in charge of any _one_ ," Bazz-B fired back.

"Are you sure you should be going into that shark tank without some backup, Byakuya-san?" Renji asked, "You wanna take Bazz-B along for some muscle?"

"Oh, I am not going alone," Byakuya assured him, "My new fukutaichou will be at my side."

"How is Tetsuya doing?" Renji asked, "Are he and Ichigo still dating?"

"They have begun an official courtship," Byakuya answered, smirking slightly, "Although, Ichigo was somewhat annoyed that the rules of courtship required that he not share a bed with my cousin until the wedding."

"It does seem sort of silly when they've been pretty much living together at the Shiba estate since you and Uryuu got married," Renji said, shaking his head, "Is he meeting you over there?"

"I am meeting Byakuya-sama here," Tetsuya interjected, entering the room alongside Ichigo, who carried an arrangement of flowers and a card, "Greetings, Abarai taichou. I hope you are feeling better."

"Thanks, Tetsuya...eh, _Kuchiki fukutaichou_ ," Renji corrected himself, "Can't get used to that one."

"Hey Renji," Ichigo greeted the redhead, "Bazz."

"I will see you later at home," Tetsuya said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

Ichigo smirked at Byakuya, then captured one of Tetsuya's hands and kissed the back politely.

"That's right, isn't it?" he inquired.

"Except for the part about you already living together," Byakuya sighed, "but I appreciate the effort. Come, Tetsuya, we should go."

"Hai, Kuchiki taichou," Tetsuya answered, falling in with him and accompanying him out of the room.

"You look well rested, cousin," Byakuya commented, falling into a more casual exchange as the two proceeded down the lightly traveled street, "and you look very happy."

"The announcement dinner went well, don't you think?" Tetsuya asked.

Byakuya offered him a little smile.

"Their head elder, Chinami, seemed quite taken with you. You made a good impression all around. I am pleased. How did Ichigo take the news of your being a breeder male?"

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing, "that was pretty funny, actually. I was trying to bring it up with him and he misunderstood what I was saying and launched into a very strongly worded argument about how he didn't care about making babies and it was about time to express to the council that they weren't going to be making his decisions for him."

"How long did you let him go on?" Byakuya asked, looking amused.

"A while. He was putting so much effort in. I was flattered and couldn't say anything right away. When I finally stopped him and told him, he got quiet for a moment, then he got a little sheepish and said, ' _Or we can just tell them you're a breeder male and everyone's happy._ ' He wasn't upset at all about me not saying anything. He might have been if we had become intimate, but we are saving that for our wedding night."

The flush on Tetsuya's cheeks deepened.

"I know it might seem strange when I am not sexually innocent like he is, but it feels good to have had time to get to know each other and have fun. I never went to a dance club before I met Ichigo, or went bowling before. There are so many things he's shown me that I didn't know I wanted to experience. And with me, he has grown more in tune with nature..."

"And likely, swimming naked and enjoying the finer offerings of the outdoors."

"Yes, although, at first, he was shy about being naked. I just explained that being without my clothing gave me a feeling of freedom, of being a part of nature. He laughed at first, but after spending a few days in the wilderness with me, he became quite peaceful."

"The two of you seem well balanced."

"We are," Tetsuya agreed, "But enough about me. How is Uryuu-sama feeling? Has he had more of those pains?"

"Some," Byakuya admitted, "It is to be expected, of course, but I will be pleased when he is past this point and we can focus on preparing for our child's arrival. We would probably have preferred to remain at Sakura no Kaiyou for the birthing, but we need to be closer to help if it is needed. We are hoping for the best, of course, but we will leave nothing to chance."

"I understand," Tetsuya said quietly, "This is new ground for you. You must be so excited, but plenty anxious, watashi no itoko!"

"Both," Byakuya agreed, "Uryuu is also. He soothes himself with sewing until the house is filled with more beautiful clothing than can be worn in a lifetime. Finally, he left off the clothing and started a couple of historical tapestries, one of the Ishida family and one of ours. It's enjoyable to sit with him and talk about both. I've learned a great deal about his family that way, and he has come to know ours better."

"It sounds like a wonderful project," Tetsuya concluded.

"I think it is a perfect blending of my affinity for history and his for sewing, and it has given us a way to connect and make deeper discoveries about each other."

"That is wonderful."

The two ceased their discussion as they reached the Kuchiki Council Hall and climbed the stone steps that led into the meeting chamber of the family elders. Several of the elders waited inside already, while others were intermittently filing in as Byakuya and Tetsuya took their places at the head of the long table.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya," their head councilor greeted them.

"Nori," Byakuya said, returning his greeting as Tetsuya nodded politely.

"How is Uryuu?" Nori asked, keeping one eye on the arrival of the other attendees as he spoke to them.

"He is well," Byakuya answered, "We are nearly ready for the move back to Kuchiki Manor."

"Good, I am glad to hear that," Nori said sincerely, "A few of us have been concerned with you being a bit out of the way. I know it was important before, but things have settled some now. We will still play things low key, but we are trying to let out a few details, here and there, to warm folks to the news that an heir is expected soon. And as much as people were on edge at the end of the conflict, the ruling that put the quincy king under our care soothed somewhat the anxiety about what the quincies might intend. They figure the quincies are less likely to dare to attack while we control their king. I don't think much of the Central 46 council's ruling, but it has toned down the very loud calls for retribution. And Uryuu is actually becoming popular with some of the younger members of the families. I think they can identify with his plight, being taken from his own family and made to marry into another."

"It is something common in our experience," Byakuya agreed, "I am just glad that the rhetoric is calming. Things were very tense for a while. And while I welcome the new calmer state, I will be keeping my guard up."

"That is advisable," Nori agreed, turning back to face the others as the last few elders made their way to the table.

He tapped his gavel three times to call the group to order, then turned the meeting over to Byakuya.

"I realize it has been a while since I stood before you in person," Byakuya began, "You understand, I am sure the necessity of seeing to my and my husband's safety after the attempt on our lives at Sakura no Kaiyou, as well as in the wake of the Central 46 council's decision to order the binding of the quincy king, Ishida Uryuu to our family. Now that those things have been seen to, I am freed to return to you, and to take steps to make certain that no harm like that befalls any of us again. To that end, I invoke my right to call for a statement of commitment. Each of you made a personal statement of your commitment to support me as your leader, when my grandfather named me his successor. As clan leader, I am compelled after an act of treason in which no perpetrator can be found, to poll the elders and have them restate their conviction to support me. Remember that refusal to state your commitment, while not removing you from council will exclude you from special council sessions and some restricted security meetings. All councilors taking the oath of commitment," Byakuya said, turning his eyes onto Kuchiki Isas, "are barred then from challenging my leadership unless I call for another statement of commitment in the future."

He paused and let his eye fall on Orochi, who sat just behind his father's shoulder.

"All subfamily heirs, of course are free to challenge my leadership at any time, but must first prove their worthiness by facing the leader's chosen in a battle to the death. If you wish to fight to remove me from leadership, you must first battle Tetsuya before the assembled council. If you survive that encounter and kill Tetsuya, you will be considered worthy to challenge my blade. Before we begin the oaths of commitment, are there any who wish to challenge me for leadership?"

The room remained silent as Byakuya cast his eye around, pausing and meeting Orochi's eyes directly.

"Very well," he said finally, "If there are no challenges, Nori will invite each of you forward to take your oaths."

Byakuya relaxed in his seat and attended quietly as each of the councilor's took their oaths. When the last had finished, he stood to address the full council.

"I thank you for reaffirming your commitments to me and I assure you I will do my best to continue to bring honor and pride to our name. Head Councilor Nori, if you will."

Nori stood.

"This council is now in recess," Nori announced.

"That went well," Tetsuya said approvingly, "although I wasn't sure Orochi's father was going to take his oath."

"Well, Orochi can still challenge me, but he probably won't, as he would have to kill you to be allowed to fight me. And oddly, though he acts as though he looks down on you, it seems conquest, not death is more his goal with you."

"I heard he was furious when Ichigo claimed my hand, but he was wise enough to know he couldn't compete with the savior of Soul Society. But, Byakuya-sama, what will you do with the information we uncovered, suggesting a link to the Saito family? Do we have enough for a formal accusation?"

"No," Byakuya said, frowning, "but it doesn't mean that I will let it go. I will deal with the Saito family. But first, let's return to Sakura no Kaiyou. I have dinner plans with my husband and we need to finalize plans for the move."

Tetsuya started to answer, but paused as a hell butterfly arrived.

 _Byakuya-sama,_ Uryuu's voice said, bearing a note of tension, _my father has gone into labor. Kisuke said that he is to the early range of delivery, but he is taking all available precautions. Shiba Isshin is already here, as are several representatives of the Shiba family. The staff has provided for them for the duration of the delivery and naming. I am hoping that you can return home soon, as the stress of the situation could cause me to need extra infusions to keep my own situation stable._

"Come Tetsuya," Byakuya said quickly, "we need to get back quickly.".


	3. Perceptions

**Chapter 3: Perceptions**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks first to Kubo Tite for a wonderful flashback in this week's chapter that guided my writing today. Warning of slight spoilers if you don't keep up to date on the manga, but a real treat if you do! I think this will hit in the right places. I love when Kubo gives us such meaty things to work with! (My gratitude to PrivateCaller (Update granted!), Luna Liuvia (You've got it!), Aizenfan6969 (There's a lot of that going around. I am driven t write this now.), Periwinkle (Here's one and another will be along very soon!), Yaoi Ruler (I love when I find a story that keeps me up all night reading. That's a huge compliment, thanks!), Beaker, Picklez80 and Willow (Yes, you shall have more!), Winterheart2000 (You aren't the only one thinking that way. Everyone's plotting!), BaerbelHaddrell (You must be on top of the world today! I will bring more of this, as well as Diablo's Bride soon!), Adaie Delacroix (I am all better finally after flu, then bronchitis. What is it with me and respiratory things? You would think breathing would be easy to do...apparently, not always. But yes, I am 100% now!), ReelJustine (I was terrible to let that hang so long. I was just needing a little inspiration that Kubo provided. I'm good now and ready to punch out several new chapters this week!), Hisuiryuu (Oh my, Ryuuken. He's not having a very good time.), Akira Nishikawa (Thanks so much for the New Year's wishes. And yes, I agree that the two sides need to negotiate. But there will be a lot of tension as they work towards agreement.), Lotus Swarm (You know, since I started the first of these two stories, my appreciation for Uryu has increased immeasurably and I feel like writing more of him. Expect him to be active in my writing!), Avella Aria (Uryu is somewhat protected now by being heir to the quincy throne and by Byakuya, so his struggles will be more internal as he fights to restore his lost powers.), Anarane-sensei (Ah yes, the relationships really make the story!) and Kenni-bun bun (Me too! I am really enjoying this!) Love you all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Isshin knelt at Ryuuken's bedside, holding the quincy's disturbingly cold hand in his and watching closely as Kisuke examined Ryuuken's bared, round abdomen, nodding in affirmation.

"We're almost there," he assured them.

He glanced over his shoulder to where Uryuu stood near the door, his blue eyes fixed on his father and his face gone deathly pale.

"Uryuu," Kisuke said, jolting him out of his reverie, "I need your help."

Uryuu's eyes closed for a moment and a look of pure torment crossed his face. Ryuuken studied him through hard, narrowed eyes as beads of sweat ran down his blanched face.

"It's all right s-son," he assured Uryuu, "We are in Soul Society. Because we are here, there is no need for a more barbaric approach."

Uryuu's jaw stiffened and his eyes dampened.

"Things here have to be cut sometimes too," he answered cryptically, "but it's fine. I'm fine."

He forced his legs into motion, crossing the room and sitting down at his father's side. Ryuuken's free hand slipped into his. Uryuu flinched and the discomfited look on his face intensified as it struck him that his father's hand was ice cold, sweating and clenching tightly.

"I know this is hard for you," Ryuuken said in an maddeningly calm voice, "Just focus your mind on something else, anything else...j-just for a little while."

"You can keep your eyes closed or whatever you need to do," Kisuke said, an edge of worry in his voice, "Just do what I tell you. Listen carefully. Ryuuken is a quincy and the device Ywach placed inside him to make him able to carry a child is a quincy device. I've been able to study the one in him and the one in you and make some conclusions about them, but I didn't have one I could manipulate up close."

"Because there wasn't a dead quincy to cut one out of," Uryuu answered in a whisper, his widened eyes meeting Ryuuken's again.

The elder quincy tried to speak, but gasp and shuddered, more sweat leaking down his face.

"Dad..." Uryuu managed.

Ryuuken closed his eyes tightly.

"You should go," he panted, "We need to f-find another way."

Kisuke shook his head firmly.

"I need him to set up a circulation of reiatsu between you."

"It will put too much stress on his body!" Ryuuken objected, "Uryuu is carrying a child too."

"I know that, but our options here are a little limited, if you know what I mean. I've messaged Officer Bazz-B, but other than Uryuu and him, we're a little damned short on quincies around here. Uryuu is fine. His damaged spirit centers can't circulate the reiatsu, but if you connect with him, I can use the centers in your body to essentially push the reiatsu through him to balance it, and back into you to keep things stable for the delivery. That's all I need."

"The t-truth is that you don't know what you need," Ryuuken said, his voice more resigned than stern, "None of us do. Not even me...and I've known for many years that this device was present in my body. I will manage until Bazz-B arrives."

"It's fine, Dad," Uryuu said stiffly, "I can do it. I'm not going to sit here and let you suffer just because it scares me. I'm not a coward."

Ryuuken winced as he drew a stinging breath.

"I didn't say that because I thought you were being a coward, son," the elder quincy assured him, "I said it because we've drawn different lines for ourselves. I wasn't attacking your choices. I was respecting them."

Isshin frowned and shook his head, glancing at Kisuke.

"Am I the only one here who's a little lost on what these two are saying?" he asked.

Ryuuken gave him an unusually warm look and squeezed his hand.

"You and I are doctors," he said, pausing to take several more, shorter, panting breaths, "We see people in distress and we engage their bodies every day, trying to heal them."

He turned his focus onto Uryuu, looking into his son's distressed eyes as he continued.

"Sometimes, we must cut the body...either to reach a place inside it to help, or if they've died, then we reach for that place to understand."

Isshin's eyes reflected a hint of comprehension and he nodded.

"Every doctor in training, every scientist who studies people's bodies makes a choice on how to deal with it," Isshin added, "It's like a doorway you have to go through and everyone reacts differently."

"You mean, you have to make yourself cold enough to do it," Uryuu concluded.

"That's one way," Isshin acknowledged, "I'm sure you've met a few of those guys, you know, the ones where you walk into the office and take off your clothes, and you feel like they never really look at you at all."

Uryuu's eyes blinked slowly as he turned the words over in his head. Kisuke took advantage of his distraction to quietly begin the reiatsu exchange between father and son.

"You feel like they just see you as a body," Ryuuken said, his voice shaking slightly, "They think that because they've dissected many bodies, they know better than you what you need to keep functioning. When you try to talk to them, they brush off your words as being an emotional reaction."

"Those aren't the kind of doctors and scientists you want working on the people you love," Isshin acknowledged, giving Uryuu a sympathetic look as the younger quincy appeared to suffer a sudden memory and shivered visibly.

Kisuke's hands touched several places on Ryuuken's bared chest and abdomen as he examined the connection he'd made, then refocused on the area over the spirit chamber.

"Son," Ryuuken went on, "the doctors you want to help the people you love are the ones who understand that all parts of a person are important. When you touch a person's body, you must always do so with complete respect. Whether the soul is still inside the body or it has moved on, the body that serves that soul always carries traces of that person in its fibers. The very traces are sentient...to the point that healers who are deeply perceptive can sense the traces, even sometimes encounter visions from that person's life when they lay hands on the body."

"Doctors who respect that connection don't ever say to themselves that _it's just a body_ ," Isshin explained, "Whether the person is alive or dead, they speak to the person as they work, explaining what they're doing and why."

Uryuu's breath caught for a moment as he thought back.

 _When I saw him dissecting Mom's body, his lips were moving. For a second, I remember thinking that it looked like he was praying. His eyes didn't look cold._

"Do you understand now, Uryuu?" Ryuuken asked, "I wasn't being cold to her. I wanted to understand what happened to her exactly. I wanted to know why she died...and you lived. Knowing that couldn't bring Katagiri back, but it could have changed the course of other lives, even yours and mine. That, I think, is something that she would have offered herself to do. She was that kind of person."

Uryuu breathed slowly through the strange ringing that had started in his ears, continuing to gaze into Ryuuken's pained eyes and feeling his father's rapid heartbeat in the hand he held. He kept his silence for a moment, reaching out with his free hand and picking up a damp washcloth that he used to wipe away the sweat and cool his father's face.

"I understand," he said finally, "Now, stop trying to talk to me and take care of my little brother or sister."

Ryuuken managed a shaky half-smile. He loosed a relieved sounding sigh and closed his eyes.

"How're they doing?" Isshin asked, "Is it just me, or does the stabilized flow seem weaker than it should be?"

"You're right," Kisuke agreed, "his reiatsu is being stabilized, but some is being lost in the transfer."

"You want me to give him an infusion?" Issin asked, slipping his hand out of Ryuuken's and extending them.

Kisuke's hand touched his to hold them back.

"Don't," he warned Isshin, "With the circulation set up as it is, we would need a balancing flow into Uryuu, and that means we need Byakuya."

"Would it help for me to disconnect from him?" Uryuu asked.

"No, we need the stability," Kisuke said, furrowing his brow, "We have to continue until Byakuya gets here."

"But you said he's losing reiatsu," Uryuu objected, "Are you sure he can..."

"I'm not that sure of anything right now," Kisuke said honestly, "We're in uncharted territory."

He stiffened as a pained look overtook Ryuuken's face and several monitors began to complain loudly.

"What is that? What's happening?" Uryuu cried, "Dad!"

"He's transitioning," Kisuke explained as he hurriedly checked the monitors, then leaned over Ryuuken, focusing on the area above the spirit chamber and touching experimentally with gentle fingertips, "The chamber has been slowly destabilizing the spirit particles over it, causing them to lose cohesion."

"But if a soul's cells lose cohesion, won't the soul fade?" Uryuu asked worriedly.

"If this included all of the cells, yes," Kisuke confirmed, "but the chamber specifically targets just the ones over it, opening the way for the baby's reiatsu to pass through. I don't know for sure yet, but I think after the baby's born, the chamber will close and it will make the body compensate somehow, either through rearranging the remaining cells or causing new ones to form over the chamber."

Several more monitors started to howl and Ryuuken made a low sound of distress. He tightened his hand on Uryuu's again and struggled to keep his eyes open as Uryuu stared down at him.

"Uryuu," he whispered.

"I'm here," his son assured him.

"I know. There's something I need to say to you."

Uryuu shook his head firmly.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," he insisted, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But I might be," Ryuuken protested softly, gripping Uryuu's hand so tightly it hurt.

"Stop it. You're going to be fine," Uryuu chided him, his heart pounding at the urgency he saw in Kisuke's movements out of the corner of his eye and the truth reflected on Isshin's face and his father's.

"Th-there is a clarity of thinking that...happens when a soul is close to dying."

"I said stop it!" Uryuu snapped, "I don't want to hear this!"

"But you need to."

"No, I don't. Just shut up, okay. You're making this worse on your body!"

"You can finally forgive yourself for your shortcomings, but you also know where you've done something unforgivable. And you know that, as long as there is breath in your body, you have a chance to make things right."

"Dad!" Uryuu pleaded, tears leaking onto his face, "Please stop!"

An agonized sound escaped him as his father's voice sounded again.

"I'm sorry, Uryuu," Ryuuken managed weakly, "I never should have let that distance open up between us. It was a horrible mistake I made, trying to do the right thing, trying to protect you. But it was wrong, and it made a bad situation much worse. I won't ask your forgiveness, I just needed to tell you."

"Dad..." Uryuu whispered brokenly.

"Enough talking now, folks," Kisuke said suddenly, "It's time.

"Hanging in there?" Isshin asked, forcing a smile as he gently washed Ryuuken's face again, "Don't pass out now, okay? The baby's coming."

Ryuuken swallowed hard and managed a shaky nod.

All eyes watched as Ryuuken's rounded belly glowed brightly from within, and a ball of iridescent reiatsu began to very slowly emerge. Kisuke smiled and nodded for Isshin to assist, and the two captured the reiatsu in their hands. A small echoing squawk sounded from within the cluster, and very gradually, it began to resolve into a little human body with large brown eyes and surprisingly thick, dark hair.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter," Kisuke announced, letting the baby's little body settle in Isshin's arms.

He held the baby close to Ryuuken's face and his, smiling helplessly.

"She looks more like me, poor thing," Isshin joked.

Ryuuken tried to answer, but his body quivered and he started to pant uncomfortably again.

"What is it?" Isshin asked worriedly, holding the baby girl against his shoulder, "Kisuke, what's happening?"

"What's happening is that we're not done," Kisuke said, glaring in surprise as the glow returned to the area around Ryuuken's belly, "There was a second reiatsu that's emerging now."

"Did you hear that?" Isshin said breathlessly, "Twins...like with Karin and Yuzu!"

"No wonder he had an early delivery," Kisuke commented, "And that also explains the added stress on his body."

He bent over Ryuuken and captured the second reiatsu as it emerged, then turned and set it gently in Uryuu's arms.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Uryuu asked, frowning and starting to hand the baby to his father.

Uryuu made a sound of dismay as Ryuuken loosed and shuddering breath and his eyes slid closed.

"Damn it!" Kisuke swore, laying his hands on the quincy and taking a swift assessment.

"What's happening?" Uryuu whispered, barely noticing as the reiatsu he was holding resolved into the shape of a very small, pale boy with blue eyes and pure white hair.

A moment later, he realized that the baby in his arms hadn't made a sound.

"Kisuke!" he exclaimed.

The shopkeeper's eyes widened.

"Masao!" he shouted urgently.

The door opened and the ones in the room froze for a moment as Byakuya entered the room alongside Bazz-B and a very concerned looking Haschwalth.

"What's _he_ doing here!" Uryuu shouted, "Byakuya...!"

"He's here to help," Byakuya assured them, "Bazz-B suspected that we needed someone who had more knowledge of the means used to impregnate Ishida Ryuuken."

"We will need to stabilize them both and take them to Silbern."

"No!" Uryuu objected, coming to his feet, "Leave us alone! He wouldn't want you to touch him!"

"Uryuu, do you want your father and baby brother to live?" Haschwalth asked calmly, "If you do, then you will turn them over to my care immediately and let me take them to the palace. We have everything they need there, people who know how to help him, and the proper equipment to save their lives."

"You'll save him all right," Uryuu said accusingly, "and then you'll try to use him to force me to go back with you."

"I will only keep him there until he is well. Uryuu, he and the baby are comatose and they will die if we do not act quickly. I will take them to Silbern to see to their healing, and you are welcome to come and go as you wish...you, Isshin, and Byakuya."

"You're planning something," Uryuu snapped, laying a hand on his swollen belly, "I know you are!"

"Steps have been taken to ensure we will be able to return," Byakuya said calmly, extending a hand and touching the inside of his wrist.

The others watched as a silver band materialized where his fingers had made contact.

"Central 46 anticipated that the quincies might try to abduct us, and so before coming here, I allowed them to place this on me. It will allow them to recall me to Soul Society at their will if I am captured. And you know that, as long as you are with child, I have to be there to give you the infusions your body needs. The quincies know this too. If I am taken back, they have no choice, but to allow you to return. It's all right. Let them help us."

Uryuu rose and crossed the room, carrying his baby brother to Haschwalth and setting the infant gently in his arms.

"Fine. I want you to help us, but then you let us all go. I don't trust you."

"You have little reason to trust me. It's fine, but we really do need to go now."

Uryuu gave a short nod, sagging against Byakuya as his husband's arm wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," Byakuya apologized, kissing Uryuu on the cheek.

"The important thing is that you're here," Uryuu answered wearily, "I feel like it'll be okay now."

Across the room, Isshin set the baby girl in Masao's arms, then waited as Kisuke unhooked the monitors connected to Ryuuken's limp form.

"Take him and go on," Kisuke urged him, "I'll stay here and take care of your daughter."

"Thanks," Isshin answered gratefully, lifting Ryuuken and moving to join the others.

"Bazz-B," Haschwalth said quietly.

The quincy officer nodded and bowed his head slightly, opening up the black gateway. Haschwalth led the group, carrying the baby boy and flanked by Isshin, who carried Ryuuken on one side, and Byakuya, who held the exhausted Uryuu against him. Bazz-B glanced back at Kisuke.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I tried to convince Haschwalth to let you come to, so that you could learn more about the chamber and the birthing process, but he thinks it would give you shinigamis too much advantage."

"I figured," Kisuke said dryly, "Go. Just take care of them. We can do our politicking later."

His fist clenched and he let out a frustrated breath as the darkness wrapped around the group and they disappeared from the room.


	4. Balances

**Chapter 4: Balances**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Apologies for the slightly shorter chapter, but I will make up with a longer one next time. Have to run to work, but wishing you all a great day! Love, Spunky**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Haschwalth led Byakuya and Uryuu down several hallways, past a number of guarded doors, to the also guarded entrance to the palace's grand suite. Inside, wood paneled walls had been inlaid with gold patterns, the dark wood floors were dressed with rich, red and gold rugs and all of the furnishings were handmade and looked to be antique. Uryuu ignored the environs completely, laying a hand on his swollen belly and frowning meaningfully at Haschwalth.

"Where have you taken my father and brother?" he demanded, "You said that…"

"You are obviously out of sorts," Haschwalth said calmly, "Your father's ordeal has placed you under great stress. Ryuuken is in competent hands, and believe me when I tell you, no one here wishes you, your father or your brother any harm."

He exchanged shadowed glances with Byakuya.

 _It's a warning to remain at Uryuu's side, for my own safety._

"I don't care about their intentions," Uryuu insisted angrily, "I want to see my father!"

"And you will," Byakuya promised, slipping a hand into his, "I think Lord Haschwalth is suggesting that it would be best for me to give you an infusion and for you to have something to eat before we go to see Ryuuken and your brother."

"Actually, after Uryuu's infusion, I will need to meet with you privately, Kuchiki taichou," Haschwalth added.

"No way," Uryuu said in a low, warning growl, "Byakuya is not going to leave my sight while we are here. I know what's probably going on behind my back. I'm not stupid just because I'm pregnant!"

"No one is trying to trick you, your highness," Haschwalth assured him, "But you have to understand that while you are a ward of the shinigamis, I am regent and I am balanced in power with the restored noble lords. They have insisted that because Central 46 placed the charm to recover Byakuya, we must and will examine him thoroughly."

"What do you mean, _examine him_? What are you going to do to him? I won't let you hurt him!"

"Uryuu," Byakuya said soothingly, curling his arms around his agitated husband from behind and beginning the infusion, "you must try to remain as calm as you can. Your riled emotions will upset the balances in your body. Remember, these people cannot risk harming me while you are dependent on me for the infusions. They may attempt to delay us here until you go into labor, but they cannot make their move until then."

"Byakuya is right," Haschwalth agreed, "We are unable to take any meaningful action against you."

"But taking Byakuya and _examining_ him could shift the balance," Uryuu challenged him, "I'll say it again, Byakuya is not leaving me for a moment while we are here, and any examinations will be conducted in front of me!"

Haschwalth looked taken aback for a moment, but swiftly recovered and nodded.

"Of course, your highness. I will relay to the noble's council what you have said."

Byakuya and Uryuu watched as Haschwalth left them and closed the door behind him. Byakuya moved in the direction of the bed, continuing the infusion as the two sat down with Byakuya behind his piqued husband.

"That was masterfully played," Byakuya said appreciatively in his ear, "I will assume they will find a way to remove me from your side and conduct their examination, but even if they do, you have shown them that you are not without determination."

"If those bastards think for a second that I'm going to just let them have at you, they're wrong!" Uryuu declared, "Prisoner of the shinigamis or not, I am their king. And I won't let them mistreat the one person who has stood up for me and protected me thorugh everything!"

Byakuya leaned over Uryuu's shoulder, capturing his lips for a long, bracing kiss. His warm hands slipped beneath his husband's clothing and slid along the soft skin of his rounded abdomen, feeding the area with his reiatsu and surrounding Uryuu in bracing calm.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Uryuu whispered, placing his hands on Byakuya's and inciting another flurry of kisses, "It's insulting that they think I'll be so easy to walk all over. They're going to figure out pretty quick I won't let it be like that. But I need you to make me a promise, Byakuya."

" _Anata_ , whatever you need," Byakuya assured him, brushing his cheek against Uryuu's, "only ask me."

"All right," Uryuu said, turning towards Byakuya and taking the noble's face gently in his hands, "Here's what I need. I need you _not to help them take you away from me_."

Byakuya blinked in surprise, then a measure of genuine admiration touched his grey eyes.

"And don't tell me that it hadn't crossed your mind," Uryuu went on, "I know how you think. You are thinking that the agitation, the stress I'm under is not good for me, and that if you overcome me and cooperate with them, you will ease the tension between us. I understand it as a protective strategy, but I don't want you to do that. Instead, let me protect you while we're here. Stay close to me and trust me, only me. As long as we are agreed and we stick together, they won't be able to try anything with you, and I will feel less stress. Will you do that? Will you give me your promise, Byakuya?"

Byakuya considered for a moment, his eyes radiating deep concern.

"You realize that there is danger in challenging them now," Byakuya warned him, "They may not act on it right away, because of your condition, but it may cause them to take harsher action when our child is born and I am no longer needed."

"Yeah, I know," Uryuu agreed, "but hopefully by the time the baby is born, my powers will return and I will be able to stand up to them, myself. Byakuya, you know that's the only thing that will really make them back down. I have to recover my powers to win the respect it takes to lead them."

His brow furrowed in confusion at the little smile that touched his husband's usually slightly frowning lips.

"What?"

"I would say that the determination and intelligence that my lover is showing right now is making great strides in earning their respect, Uryuu," Byakuya answered, meeting him for a more passionate kiss.

The two stiffened and sat back, looking at the door as Haschwalth entered the room with two attendants, each carrying a tray. Uryuu watched as the attendants laid the trays down, one in front of Byakuya, and one in front of him, then bowed and exited the room. Looking up at Haschwalth, Uryuu pushed his tray off the bed, letting it crash to the floor, then moved Byakuya's tray into position in front of him, watching the regent's eyes carefully. Giving Haschwalth a look of reproach, he gathered a bite of the food into the chopsticks on Byakuya's tray and brought it towards his lips.

"Stop," Haschwalth warned him, "you have made your point."

"What did you put in the food?" Uryuu demanded, "What was in mine? And what was in his?"

"You know that we wouldn't risk harming Byakuya or you," Haschwalth explained, "however, it would have taken more sedative to render Byakuya unconscious, and that could have been dangerous to you. What you did was extremely reckless, your highness."

"What you did was _extremely stupid_!" Uryuu countered, "You know damned well that we have to have trust that our food won't be tainted if you want us to eat. And we have to eat to keep the baby healthy. How are Byakuya and I supposed to trust you after this?"

Haschalth considered for several long moments, then took a steadying breath.

"I suppose that it would be possible to allow one of Byakuya's staff a direct entrance to your room for the purpose of bringing your meals. Don't try to bring anyone else through. It won't work. One person only, unarmed and only to deliver food," Haschwalth said sternly, removing a small, gold token, which he focused his reiatsu into, then handed to Byakuya, "Just send a hell butterfly to the one who will be delivering your meals and have him or her leave a reiatsu imprint on the token. They can use it then to come through into your room and then leave."

Byakuya accepted the token, nodding wordlessly.

Haschwalth took a breath, looking as though there was more he would have said, but then he seemed to reconsider and bowed briefly.

"I will leave you to take care of that," he said shortly, "When you have rested sufficiently, I will come and take you to see your father."

Uryuu watched as Haschwalth left, then let out a long, relieved breath. Byakuya took the tray from in front of him and set it on the nightstand, then adjusted his clothing, laid down on his back and watched as Uryuu spread his thighs and straddled him, letting their hungry genitals warm each other's.

"You were brilliant, _anata_ ," Byakuya whispered, looking up at him affectionately, "For one so young, you are extremely wise."

"I know what those bastards can do," Uryuu said, a haunted look entering his eyes, "Remember that I was at Ywach's side for a while."

"Don't think about that," Byakuya breathed, wrapping his hands around Uryuu's bottom and encouraging him to move his hips.

The noble made a low sound of arousal and Uryuu smiled down at him and moved his hips to provide more friction.

"We should probably not do this," Byakuya managed, his breath catching as Uryuu rubbed against him more firmly, "If we both fall asleep…"

"I won't fall asleep," Uryuu promised.

"You are the one who needs to sleep!" Byakuya chided him.

"And you need me," Uryuu answered stubbornly, his fingertips moving to tease his husband's erect, pink nipples, earning a more fervent sound of arousal from between Byakuya's parted lips, "You haven't touched me in a couple of days."

"I have touched you plenty," Byakuya teased him, smiling up at him.

"But you haven't made love to me," Uryuu insisted.

"It can wait," Byakuya assured him.

"Not anymore," Uryuu answered, shifting and very slowly joining their bodies, "I need you too. I need your strength if I'm going to get through all of this."

"You have strength of your own," Byakuya whispered, his breaths quickening as Uryuu moved atop him, "but if you want mine, then it is yours."

Uryuu fell forward, placing his hands on the bed to brace himself as the two ground against each other. He fell into the smoky depths of Byakuya's dark, passionate eyes, his usual barriers falling away as their movements transported them swiftly to the edges of bliss. Uryuu could have melted in the heat that filled him inside, sending his own quaking body over and into release.

He dropped down at Byakuya's side, indulging in a sweet barrage of finishing kisses, then held his husband against him, watching the rest of the room as Byakuya drifted off and slept in his arms for a time. When Byakuya woke again, he shifted so that he could watch the room, then laid quietly, holding Uryuu against him.

 _This is the more dangerous path, but Uryuu is showing exceptional courage and intelligence in his dealings with the quincies of the shadows. All that stands in his way now is the recovery of his powers. The others will watch him carefully and will make their move after our child is born, but before those powers return. They will certainly kill me once there is no need for me. Uryuu's protectiveness of me is something they will see as a danger. Despite the fact that they know I've protected him, someone has to pay for the shinigamis having taken and raped the quincy king. That is how they see this. Uryuu knows it, but I do not know if he has thought of a way of his own to move around it._

 _Perhaps I can open a pathway…_

Byakuya ran his hand over his sleeping husband's chest and abdomen, locating each of his damaged spirit centers and testing them, one by one. He finished with a test of Uryuu's spirit core, then laid quietly, considering the results.

 _His spirit core is stable and there are signs of recovery in several of his spirit centers. If the quincies learn of this, it will help them judge when to make their move so that I die and Uryuu takes his place as their king without me at his side. Uryuu was right earlier in warning me not to cooperate with them. I would have considered that as a strategy if doing so would have been useful, but I have no value beyond the birth of the heir. After that, I am a detriment…a weight to be dropped. This may give us a much needed advantage later if…_

Byakuya let his hand move over Uryuu's torso again, this time creating a very small, reflective barrier around each spirit center.

 _Now, when the quincy healer examines him, he will see no progress in Uryuu's spirit centers. It will not keep them from trying to kill me eventually, but it will give Uryuu a chance to repel them. It is a risk, but it is a necessary one. They need a strong king. Uryuu…will be that king!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Haschwalth stood before the quincy noble council, his face calm, but his reiatsu riled as he confronted them.

"Were you able to have his highness and the shinigami examined?" one of the noble lords inquired.

"No," Haschwalth answered, earning looks of surprise from the others, "Uryuu was able to anticipate us very well. Remember that he was chosen by Ywach for a reason. He has proven that he will not be easily manipulated. If we are going to separate him from Kuchiki Byakuya, then we will have to take the longer path."

"And that is?" Bazz-B asked, tilting his head and looking at Jugram curiously.

Haschwalth looked back at him meaningfully.

"When the child is born, we have to retrieve them both," Haschwalth proposed.

"You mean, we capture them and…" Bazz-B began.

"And we charge Byakuya with abduction and forcible rape of our king," Haschwalth finished, pausing as he registered the looks of approval on the gathered lords' faces.

"It would get around his highness's stubborn reliance on that shinigami," one of the lords said approvingly.

"We would have to keep Uryuu carefully under our control," Haschwalth added, "and we would also need to complete the trial and execution before he recovers his greater powers. I will need a guarantee that none of you will try to end Byakuya's life before his conviction and rightful execution. To do so would deny all of us the retribution we are owed for what the shinigamis have done to us by taking and violating our king!"

He met Bazz-B's eyes and the red haired quincy gave him a barely perceptible nod.

"It is decided then," Haschwalth said, placing his hands on the table, "We wait until the heir is born, then we take action."

The room filled with shouts and sounds of agreement.

"Then, we are adjourned," the regent said, his head bowing and his eyes thoughtful.

 _The hands of fate are set in motion…_


	5. Not Alone

**Chapter 5: Not Alone**

Uryuu's heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest as he slept in Byakuya's arms, with his husband's soothing hands caressing him to try to ease him into a deeper sleep.

 _But sleep feels dangerous._

Still, he was so tired from all of the stresses, it wasn't long before Byakuya's touch calmed him and allowed him to fall into a more restful sleep. For a time, everything was grey and peaceful, devoid of light or sound or motion. He lay suspended in the calm, until his sleep deepened again and Uryuu began to dream.

 _He felt a kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips and scented the sakura breeze that always radiated around Byakuya. His husband's fingertips touched his cheek affectionately, and Uryuu opened his eyes. What he saw made his insides go icy and frozen._

 _Byakuya stood, dressed in his Gotei uniform, cooperating quietly as Haschwalth bound his hands and the two turned to leave._

" _Wait!" Uryuu cried, "Don't go with him, Byakuya! They'll only kill you!"_

 _Byakuya paused and looked back over his shoulder and Uryuu heard his husband's voice in his mind._

" _I am not going to die. You hold the white arrow in your hand, anata. That is what will save me."_

Uryuu sucked in a scared breath and sat up, then realized that Byakuya was already sitting up and Haschwalth had entered the room. Instantly, Uryuu's eyes narrowed in warning.

"Are you all right, your highness?" Haschwalth inquired, "You look as though just awakening from a nightmare."

Uryuu huffed out an angry breath and allowed Byakuya to help him out of bed.

"The nightmare is still going on," he said in a low, controlled tone, "It won't be over until my dad and brother recover, and we all go home."

"Your highness," Haschwalth said, his eyes betraying an unexpected hint of sadness, "You _are_ home. You are a quincy. You are our king. You belong here, with us."

"I don't belong with the people who want to kill the person who is the reason I've survived to this point!"

"We don't need to talk about this right now," Byakuya whispered, squeezing his hand, "You need to see your family and ensure they are well. We will deal with the rest later."

Uryuu gave no answer, but offered no resistance as Byakuya coaxed him out of their suite, then down the hallway and into a white-walled treatment room. Ryuuken laid in bed, an IV in his arm and monitors attached to his eerily silent and still form, while Isshin sat at his bedside, holding their newborn son.

"Hey," Isshin greeted him, looking up at Uryuu through weary, glazed eyes, "good to see you on your feet. Are you feeling all right? Ryuu was awake a while ago and he was asking about you."

"I'm all right," Uryuu assured him, his eyes fixing on his little brother, "How are my father and brother doing?"

Isshin managed a weary smile.

"The boy is stable and starting to gain weight," he reported, looking down at the baby and tickling his chin, "I was thinking that when Ryuu wakes up again, we can name him and your sister.

The infant's blue eyes blinked and he gazed up at his father, gurgling and cooing in response.

"I have to say, I don't exactly like these people, but they did save Ryuu and our kid," Isshin went on.

"That doesn't excuse them manipulating us into coming and trying to force us to stay," Uryuu said, frowning and rubbing his belly.

"I think you're wise not to trust them," Isshin said approvingly, "I don't think they'll let anything happen to you, Ryuu and the babies, but Byakuya and I are a different story, especially Byakuya."

Byakuya met Isshin's eyes calmly.

"Uryuu and I are aware of their intent to force us to stay, and we have taken steps to ensure we will not be detained. The important thing is that as soon as Ishida Ryuuken and your child are both stable, we must exit the shadows, and we must do so before Uryuu goes into labor."

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, turning his head to look back at his sleeping mate, "well, Ryuu's still not out of the woods. While I feel pretty blessed that he and I could have our kids together, I don't approve of them performing surgeries on people and working behind the scenes to manipulate us."

"I also dislike that the quincies are obviously using my husband's condition to create opportunities to bring Uryuu under their influence and control."

"I don't plan to let them," Uryuu assured the noble.

"Of course not, _anata_ ," Byakuya said, slipping a hand into Uryuu's and squeezing gently, "and I think you appreciate that we will have to play our cards with extreme care while we are here."

Uryuu nodded, loosing a long sigh and continuing to rub in little circles on his belly.

"I plan to," he said solemnly, catching his breath softly as Ryuuken's eyes twitched slightly, then slowly opened and shifted to focus on him.

"Uryuu," he whispered.

"I'm right here," Uryuu answered, slipping a hand into his, "You're going to be okay now."

"Th-the children?" Ryuuken whispered, his eyes moving sluggishly to meet Isshin's.

"Our girl was doing fine when we left. I told you that," Isshin answered, leaning forward slightly to show him the softly cooing boy, "and you can see for yourself, our boy is awake and stable now. We just need to get you fully stabilized and we can get out of here."

"H-here?" Ryuuken mused, blinking in confusion.

"You don't remember what I said before?" Isshin asked.

"I am s-still somewhat groggy," the elder Ishida explained.

"We had to bring you into the shadows so that the quincies could heal you and the boy," Uryuu informed him.

"We are in the shadows?" Ryuuken objected, trying to sit up.

Uryuu touched his chest and pushed him back down gently, frowning with worry as a monitor complained noisily. A quincy healer stepped into the room and moved quickly to Ryuuken's side, swiftly taking his vital signs, then employing a short exchange of reiatsu.

"You must try to remain calm," he chided the elder Ishida, "Both you and his majesty are vulnerable to shifts in your reiatsu right now. These can be very dangerous."

"I understand," Ryuuken said, resting against his pillows.

"Please call for me if you feel any more imbalances," the healer instructed him.

Ryuuken waited until they were alone again, then sought Uryuu's eyes worriedly.

"Son, you have to get out of the shadows!" he exclaimed softly.

"Hey, don't get upset again," Isshin warned him.

"I understand," Ryuuken acknowledged, "But Uryuu must go. If he remains here and his child is born here, then the quincy lords will certainly make their move to control him!"

"I'm not going to let them," Uryuu said sternly.

"Neither am I," Byakuya added.

"Byakuya and I are watching out for each other," Uryuu explained, "Byakuya is wearing a band on his wrist that will allow Central 46 to get him out if he is threatened or detained."

"And what about you?" Ryuuken asked stridently.

"Is this you not getting agitated?" Isshin mused, "Cause you look pretty worked up to me. You need to take it down a notch, okay?"

"This is Uryuu's life and freedom that are at stake," Ryuuken insisted.

"And you getting worked up to the point of making yourself worse isn't going to help him," Isshin argued, "Come on, now. Try to calm down. Uryuu's a smart kid and Byakuya's not going to let anything happen to him. You know that."

Ryuuken's blue eyes touched on Uryuu's for a moment, then met Byakuya's and calmed visibly.

"I am sorry," he apologized, "I was just…disoriented and confused."

"It's okay," Isshin assured him, "But let's talk about something else, all right? Why don't we name our kids? Poor things have been just _girl_ or _boy_ for a while."

"Right," Ryuuken sighed, relaxing further and accepting the baby boy from Isshin's arms.

He studied the infant's clear blue eyes, his lips smiling very slightly as the boy's fingers touched them and the baby cooed contentedly.

"He's a quiet one," Isshin commented, "A thinker, like you."

"That is a relief," Ryuuken said dryly, "Can you imagine if both of our offspring were as reckless and undisciplined as you?"

"Hey, be nice," Isshin scolded him, "I came all of the way here and had to leave our baby girl with Urahara, just to make sure you and the boy were all right. The least you can do is not insult me while we're trying to name our kids."

"I was only making an honest observation," the elder Ishida answered blithely, "Are you saying you aren't reckless?"

"Well…no," Isshin admitted, "But at least I'm not pointing out your faults.

"My faults…"

"Ah, I thought we were naming babies," Uryuu mused, exchanging amused glances with Byakuya.

"What faults would those be?" Ryuuken asked sharply, ignoring Uryuu's comment entirely.

"Ryuu, you're not supposed to get all excited."

"I'm not excited," Ryuuken said, scowling, "I'm just asking you if you think a barely civilized baboon like yourself should be making judgments about…"

"About a stuffy, cynical quincy like you?" Isshin joked, "Lighten up, Ryuu. I didn't mean it. C'mon, this is the fun part. Naming our kids…"

"Well, this one being more quiet, what do you think of Kiyoshi?" Ryuuken asked.

"Huh, I was thinking more like Raiden or Kano…something more…"

"More pretentious?" Ryuuken interjected, arching an eyebrow.

"I think this is going to take a while," Uryuu sighed, "Maybe we ought to leave them to work it out."

"Do you not wish to stay and find out what they decide?" Byakuya inquired.

"I don't know," Uryuu answered, looking out the window, "I feel kind of restless."

"A walk in the gardens, perhaps?" Byakuya suggested, eyeing Isshin and Ryuuken as the two continued their heated discussion.

"That sounds good," Uryuu agreed, "Excuse us. We'll be back."

He shook his head as the other two men took no notice of him.

Byakuya helped Uryuu to his feet and slipped an arm around him, guiding him out the door and past the healer's station, then paused as a guard met them in the hallway.

"Your majesty?" he inquired politely.

"I am going to walk in the gardens with my husband," Uryuu informed the man.

"Of course, sir," the guard answered respectfully, "I will be happy to accompany you."

"Just give us some room," Uryuu said shortly, "I know you're supposed to monitor us, but…"

"I will keep my distance, sir," the guard replied, bowing and allowing the two to continue on.

Uryuu sighed wearily, earning a measured look from Byakuya.

"Try to relax, Uryuu," the noble urged him, slipping a hand into his and squeezing gently, "I know it is difficult, given our situation, but let me assure you, it is going to be all right."

"How do you know?" Uryuu asked unhappily, "You know as soon as I go into labor, it's over if you're still here."

"Then, you must keep yourself as calm as you can and take one thing at a time."

Uryuu breathed in more deeply as the two entered the fragrant gardens. He closed his eyes, letting Byakuya guide him forward and seeking to calm his jittery reiatsu.

"That is better," Byakuya's deep voice said soothingly.

He led Uryuu into a cluster of blossoming plum trees and brought them to a stop beneath one. Byakuya's head tilted slightly and his lips found and caressed Uryuu's tenderly. Uryuu ran his tongue along his husband's lips and Byakuya's mouth opened in acceptance.

 _I used to think Byakuya was a cold person, and that his kisses would be like that, but there is so much warmth in him for the ones he loves. He's really nothing like the man who tried to kill Ichigo so long ago._

He probed Byakuya's mouth deeply, teasing his responsive tongue, then exploring the depths more hungrily. His hands slid beneath the noble's fine clothing and caressed his back, running smooth nail tips across the sensitive flesh, then sliding down to curve around his bottom, pulling him closer.

In the distance, their guard colored slightly and backed away to give them more room.

Byakuya sensed the man's retreat and turned his head, freeing his mouth from Uryuu's. He returned his husband's affectionate caresses and brought his lips to Uryuu's earlobe, teasing the blushing lobe, then nuzzling.

"Do not react to what I tell you," he warned Uryuu, "You should be aware that your spirit centers are beginning to respond to stimulus. You will not be able to feel it, yourself, as I had to conceal it from the others."

Uryuu tensed for a moment in reaction, but kept his head slightly turned. He buried his face in Byakuya's shoulder and nodded very slightly.

"We must leave them with the illusion that you are powerless," Byakuya warned him, "This is the only protection we have against their plans."

Uryuu turned his head and met Byakuya for a longer, more amorous kiss, then brought his lips to his husband's ear.

"I will be careful, but you need to be also," he whispered back, "Byakuya, I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me as you find yourself again," Byakuya promised, "I will stay with you, _anata_."

A little smile touched the noble's lips as Uryuu's stomach rumbled noisily.

"Ah," he said, pulling away slightly, "Torio should be arriving with our meal. We should return to our chamber."

Uryuu nodded, accepting Byakuya's arm around him and heading out of the gardens and through the quiet hallways.

"Did walking outside help any?" Byakuya asked.

"I do feel better," Uryuu informed him, "At least I feel hungry and not so sick."

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly, releasing him as they entered their room and found Torio stepping in through the gateway Haschwalth had provided.

"Byakuya-sama, I've brought what you asked," Torio said, setting their trays on a table that stood near the garden doors.

"Thank you, Torio," Byakuya said, pulling out a chair for his husband, then joining him at the table.

"This looks great!" Uryuu said, more cheerfully.

"Matsuko and I tried to include things we knew you liked," Torio answered, smiling.

He looked up at Byakuya regretfully.

"But I must go," he sighed, "This charm doesn't allow me much time. Please be careful, Byakuya-sama and Uryuu-sama. Come home soon!"

"We will," Uryuu promised, "Thanks, Torio."

Byakuya watched with a look of affection as Uryuu dove into his meal, working through it quickly. The noble ate more slowly, his mind working steadily.

"Are you feeling all right?" Uryuu asked between bites, "You aren't eating much."

"I am merely focused more on thinking than eating. While relaxation is better for you, it is better for me to remain vigilant. I cannot afford to let down my guard."

"Just be sure to take care of yourself," Uryuu chided him, "Sometimes I can tell you're so worried about me, you forget about you."

"I assure you. I am as committed to my own well being and safety as I am to yours right now," Byakuya promised, "We are both going home from this place, Uryuu. Whatever it takes."

"Good," Uryuu sighed, drinking deeply from his glass, "I can't keep my own focus if I think you're getting careless with yourself."

The two men looked up as Isshin entered the room, and Uryuu's expression darkened.

"Is my dad okay?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, Ryuu?" Isshin said, "Yeah, he's improving. He doing well now. I just came to tell you we decided on your sibling's names."

"And they are?" Byakuya asked.

"The girl, we named Takara, and the boy is Kiyoshi, like your dad wanted."

"Ishida Takara and Ishida Kiyoshi," Uryuu repeated, smiling quietly, "Thank you."

"Sure," Isshin said, nodding, "I have to get back. I'll see you two later, okay?"

Byakuya watched as Isshin left, then looked back at Uryuu to find an odd look on his face.

"What is it? Are you all right, Uryuu?" he asked curiously.

Uryuu's smile warmed.

"It's like…I just realized that this is my brother and sister. I am someone's older brother. I was just thinking that it feels pretty good. This must be how you feel about Rukia."

"It is a good feeling," Byakuya admitted softly, "to leave one's isolation."

"Yeah," Uryuu agreed, "it is."


	6. Homecoming

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(As the holiday season returns, I've got a yen to try to finish this one. I still remember last year's Byakuya/Uryuu Christmas Eve wedding that was one of the most fun and enchanting things that I've ever written. This story, too, is going to have some beautiful, even breathtaking moments. Can't wait to get it rolling again. A special shout out to BaerbelHaddrell, who is probably the best example of a true Bleach fan. While being willing to admit that Bleach is not perfect, this Bleachfan continues to show enthusiasm for the upcoming movie and book releases. I hope that these things will become available to English speaking fans as well. I will probably be better able to appreciate them once I can experience them myself. I have a lot of interest especially in the Renji/Rukia novel, so I do hope for an English translation, although past novels have not been done in English. Ah well, I suppose I could try to learn to read Japanese. It would give me something to do, now that Bleach manga is over. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and have a great day. Love to you, Spunky.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Uryuu sat quietly on a comfortable sofa, near the open doors that looked into the palace gardens. His fingers busily worked at closing the seam of a small, stuffed horse, whose face was a stunningly accurate replica of that of Byakuya's beautiful paint stallion. As intent on his effort as he was, he watched carefully out of the corner of one eye as Byakuya walked the garden path outside, pausing now and again to enjoy the sweet scents of the flowers.

 _Even though things are calm and our situation in balanced right now, all it would take is me going into labor and everything could escalate dangerously._

He sighed softly, closing his eyes and thinking of the bedroom he shared with Byakuya at Sakura no Kaiyo.

 _It's funny._

 _When all of this began, I felt like an outsider in Byakuya's home. The law said that I was a family member, but I didn't really feel like one. I very much felt like the political prisoner the shinigamis wanted to make me._

He opened his eyes again and looked out into the gardens, where Byakuya stood so that Uryuu could see his handsome profile as he gazed up at the colorful late afternoon clouds that meandered across the sky.

 _From the beginning, Byakuya made me feel like a part of his life…not just a part that was there, but a necessary part that filled needs and was desired to be there. I know that at the very beginning, he was helping me because he felt indebted to Ichigo, but somehow, somewhere along the line, it stopped being about Ichigo and it started to be about us…Byakuya and me._

 _It's confusing how I went from feeling so unsure and afraid to feeling loved and valued in a way I never was growing up. I understand now why my father acted as he did and I'm glad we're growing closer, but even though we are, I really feel more connected to Byakuya and to our home than I ever felt to anyone or anything else. And I suppose that's how it should be. We're here, preparing to bring our own children into the family. I want more than anything to be a good parent from the start. I want my kids to feel loved and connected, the way I wish I had been. That may be the greatest gift my husband is giving me. Byakuya understands both the importance of familial connection and also how to support each person who makes up that whole._

 _I've seen the way he cares for each person around him, as they need…how he protects and guides Tetsuya, how he loves Rukia as a brother should and helps her to grow her strength. He shows our attendants his appreciation in little, meaningful ways that bind them closer to him and make them completely loyal and unfailingly protective of us both. And anything that could disrupt that connection between all of us is dealt with quickly. Our move to Sakura no Kaiyo showed just how sensitive Byakuya is to the careful balances he keeps around him. I think that it's right that he is considered the greatest leader in his family's history. He faithfully protects the beating heart of the Kuchiki family, holding the balances between pride and humility, expectation and understanding, history already made and what will be laid down under his direction. It's so much responsibility and he shoulders that without any thought of doing otherwise. I used to think that he did it out of obligation, but Byakuya loves his family in a way I've never seen. He knows exactly their good side and their bad side and he manages somehow to bring out more of the good things while he shuts down much of the bad things. Rukia, Tetsuya and I would not be where we are, who we are, or perhaps even alive today if he wasn't the master of diplomacy and the careful strategist he is._

 _No wonder he feels lonely sometimes._

 _It's so much for one person to carry by himself._

A little sad smile found its way onto Uryuu's lips as he watched Byakuya turn and start towards him. His smile warmed as Byakuya's deep grey eyes found his and Uryuu saw how just that small connection brought a look of contentment to his husband's solemn features.

 _I'm glad that I can ease that loneliness._

 _I don't know why, but I make him happy…and that's all I want to do, to make him happy, just as he makes me happy._

Uryuu's mind continued to ponder as Byakuya moved towards him.

 _If only things were that simple, then making him happy would be my only joy. But things are more complicated. Look where we are. Here, in this palace, I am the king. And as the quincy king, I should be loving, valuing and protecting my people, my family, the way Byakuya does his. If we want peace between our nations, then I must find the way to doing that. But, how can I? It was an insult to the quincies to watch their king be forced to marry and provide a child for the shinigamis. Never mind the fact that it was exactly what Ywach tried to do to me. That was forgotten amidst the revival of the hatred between our people. And I am powerless. How can a powerless king rule or protect anyone? Even if all of that was not true, I am not the strategist, nor am I the statesman that Byakuya is. I don't know how to bring the quincy noble lords together, how to unite them in a plan to make lasting peace with the shinigamis. There is so much I'm not able to do. I don't know how I will ever…_

"Stop."

Uryuu blinked in surprise at his husband's calm directive, wondering how Byakuya had reached him so quickly and joined him on the sofa.

"What?" he mused, shaking his head, "S-sorry, what did you say?"

Byakuya's smile was both warm and disarming. His embrace felt even warmer and more comforting.

"You looked overwhelmed by your thoughts," Byakuya explained, "Letting them go for awhile will help you gain distance that will lead to better perspective. It is…why I walk in the gardens and gaze into the sky sometimes. Mental distance is important to good decision making. When you are too close to a problem…"

"You can't see the forest for the trees," Uryuu finished, "You're right. I can't. I just don't know how to get out from under everything. It's like I'm afraid to relax because if I do, I might not figure things out in time."

"We have time," Byakuya assured him.

"Yeah," Uryuu agreed, "More time, if I stay calm and take your advice."

Byakuya's hand rose and cool fingertips ran slowly through the longer hairs near Uryuu's face.

"You are young to have such pressures placed upon you. But…sometimes young people have to endure these things because of the unwise choices of the ones who came before. It is not fair…but you will come through it. Have faith in yourself. Remember that Ywach saw your power, your potential. That is why he brought you close to him and put you through such suffering."

"I _had_ power back then," Uryuu sighed, "I had potential. I don't know what's left, Byakuya. And neither do the quincy nobles. That's why all of this is happening. That's why you're in danger here, and why I can't think of this place and these people as my home."

Byakuya curved and hand around Uryuu's troubled face and brought his head to a warm shoulder.

"Have faith," he breathed in the younger man's ear, "You remember what I told you. And as soon as the opportunity presents itself, I promise you, I will help you."

Uryuu smiled and turned his head to meet Byakuya's soft, hungry lips.

"You _always_ help me. I don't know how you know what to do, but I'm glad you're with me."

"I will always be with you, _anata_ ," Byakuya promised, nuzzling his cheek, "Please trust me."

"I do trust you," Uryuu answered, touching his forehead to his husband's, "It's me I have trouble trusting."

"It will not always be that way," Byakuya assured him, "The beginning stages of learning to lead are difficult, even in the best of circumstances. You will feel out of sorts, at odds with yourself, and uncertain some of the time. But…you will grow into this place for which you are destined, Uryuu. You are not here by mistake."

"But, my powers. Without them, how will I…?"

"Shh," Byakuya said, capturing his face and stopping his words with a gentle kiss, "You will grow to be exactly the leader the quincies need. But while you do, you must be patient with yourself. Focus on one battle at a time. Right now, you may lack external strength, but you have great inner strength that will help you. Let our child feel that strength, which has already carried you through so many difficult things."

"I don't feel so strong inside."

"But you are," Byakuya insisted, "You grew up, disconnected from who you are, struggling to identify where you belonged. You lacked the support that should have come from your father…"

"But I did have the support of my grandfather."

"And he was cruelly taken from you. Still, you persevered and made yourself strong. Think of what you inspired your father to do. Ryuuken had written off the quincy people because he knew of Ywach's cruelty and horrid ambition, but you saw that he was not a true reflection of what a quincy or king should be. Already, before you even knew you would someday be their king, you had a vision for them. And you pursued that vision relentlessly."

"Yeah," Uryuu said ruefully, "and I ended up getting used by Ywach…then used by the shinigamis."

He sighed wearily and closed his eyes.

"Now, the quincy noble lords want to use me too. Whatever vision I had, it wasn't this."

"Uryuu," Byakuya said, caressing his cheek and squeezing his hand, "This is a stepping stone. It is cracked and the way is perilous, but you are still moving forward, towards that vision. Even though things are hard for you, do not lose sight of that."

Uryuu let out a long, slow breath, relaxing into Byakuya's arms and smiling as his husband's hands slid down to rub his belly, infusing his body with balancing reiatsu. The warmth that radiated between them seemed to drain him, if only for the moment, of the weight of uncertainty that seemed to nag at him. Instead, he felt the innate power of the connection between Byakuya and himself, and the baby that was the best of both of them.

 _Our own little family._

 _We are part of the Kuchiki family and the Ishida family. We are shinigami and quincy. But this little part, here, Byakuya, our child and me. This is the heart that beats in both of our bloodlines. We are the ones who will chart the future for our people. And we will do that together._

 _Somehow…_

The sound of the bedroom door opening made the two men pause and look up. Isshin entered the room, trailed by a quincy house guard.

"Hey," he greeted them, "Ryuu was wondering when you and Uryuu might be planning to come down and see him."

"We can come now," Uryuu said, laying a hand on his belly and carefully standing as Byakuya also came to his feet, "Is my dad all right?"

Isshin glanced at the guard for a moment and nodded.

"Eh, the healer in this morning said that it will be a few more days to be sure. But he's eating well and he does seem more…together. Come on, we can go and have a visit."

Byakuya and Uryuu exchanged measured glances.

 _Something's not right…_

They followed Isshin down the hall and passed by the guard at Ryuuken's door. As they entered the room, they found Uryuu's father holding Kiyoshi to a pale breast and feeding him.

"Whoa," Uryuu said, catching his breath in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Ryuuken asked calmly, "It is known that some human males are able to lactate. And it is better for the child to have that connection with his… _bearer_."

Uryuu blushed and smiled apologetically.

"I didn't mean anything by my reaction. And you're right, it shouldn't have surprised me. I was aware it was possible. I just…didn't think."

Ryuuken nodded in acceptance.

"It's fine," he assured his son.

He looked down at the white haired infant he held.

"You know, Uryuu," he went on, "it isn't every parent who gets a chance to go back and do things over. I was a different person and I made…a large number of mistakes while I was raising you."

"Dad…"

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to be a better parent," Ryuuken apologized, keeping his eyes on the baby he was feeding, "I hope it is some comfort to you that your siblings will benefit from what I've learned from my mistakes."

Uryuu gave Byakuya a cautious glance, then looked back at his father.

"I'm sure I won't be perfect with my kids either," he answered bracingly, "And I'm sure that they'll make mistakes with their kids. That's how it works, isn't it?"

"I suppose…yes, it is," Ryuuken agreed, looking up and meeting Isshin's affectionate gaze, then stealing a glance at Byakuya, "But, if we take advantage of the wisdom of others who have our best interests at heart, I think we will be all right."

"I think so too," Uryuu agreed.

He paused as the door opened and Haschwalth entered the room.

"Pardon me for interrupting," he said quietly, "but it was brought to my attention that Ishida Ryuuken has refused his morning treatment?"

Uryuu looked at his father questioningly.

"You did?" he asked, frowning, "Why?"

Ryuuken took a steadying breath as Isshin cleared his throat and turned harder eyes on Haschwalth.

"We have decided that we have inconvenienced you people enough," Isshin said, crossing his arms, "and after the last exam, it seemed that the _treatment_ Ryuu received may have been _compromised_."

"Compromised?" Uryuu inquired sharply, "You mean that they did something to make you worse?"

"Or maybe just to keep him from getting better," Isshin said accusingly.

"I do not know what you mean," Haschwalth said evenly, "Are you accusing our healing staff of breaking the Hippocratic oath?"

"You tried to drug _me_ ," Uryuu reminded him, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Uryuu," Haschwalth said calmly, "I understand that you are afraid that you will go into labor and we will take action against your husband."

"You might not be able to hold him captive while he has that band Central 46 placed on him, but you could kill him before they could try to take him back."

"Your majesty, you must not let your baseless worries lead you into careless behavior. Need I remind you that your father's life was saved by these healers, and they continue to provide much needed assistance. You know that…"

"What I know is that you and those noble lords will do anything and say anything to get me to stay here longer. My father wants to leave. We are going to leave."

"We will not stop you, of course," Haschwalth answered solemnly, "But I hope you will reconsider. It would be distressing for all of us if you moved too hastily and something happened to your father or brother."

"If _that_ was your concern, you would have helped us without forcing us to come here," Uryuu snapped, "You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. And we're not fooled either. My father and Isshin are doctors. If my father says that he is well enough to go home, then we are going home."

"And you will entrust his care to the shinigami Urahara Kisuke?" Haschwalth inquired, still managing to keep his voice calm, despite the flickers of agitation in his reiatsu.

"Urahara Kisuke has done more for me and my family than our own kind have _ever_ done. And if he can't help my dad, I will know that my father's health deteriorated, not because of him, but because you and the quincy noble lords placed forcing me to come back to you above the life and well-being of the people who _have_ been there for me. I will return to the shadows someday, Haschwalth. And when I do, I will remember everything that all of you have done to hurt and manipulate me. You will never earn my trust this way and failing that, you will also never control me!"

"No one is trying to control you, your highness," Haschwalth answered more softly, "We are simply doing our best to free you and to bring you home."

"What _home_ have you, those bastard noble lords or this place _ever_ been to me?" Uryuu hissed furiously, his agitation making Byakuya take a quick breath and lay a hand on his husband's arm in warning, "When Ywach sent you to bring me here before, these same people hated me for being brought close to the king. They have no loyalty to me. They are loyal to their own interests. I have no intention of serving their selfish needs. I promise you that I will come back, and when I do, those men will not _dare_ to try to manipulate me anymore. That's what you all really fear, isn't it?"

Haschwalth looked back at Uryuu, his comely face completely composed and unrevealing.

"I see that your mind is made up, your majesty," he said, nodding, "A safe trip to you, and we shall await your return."

Uryuu gazed back at him wordlessly.

"You will find that you may open a doorway back at your will."

Haschwalth nodded to the guards, who turned with him and followed him out of the chamber.

"Whoa!" Isshin huffed, "I wasn't sure they would let us out of here so easily."

"They know they are at a disadvantage because they cannot separate Uryuu and me until after the birth. Still, we must leave quickly. Haschwalth has the sense to accept the situation, but the same cannot be said for their noble's council. Remember, these are men whose fathers, mothers and families were slain as Ywach came to power. They are glad that Ywach is gone, but they are also well aware that a strong quincy king could pose a threat. They will be inclined to dangerous and violent choices."

"Then, let's get out of here," Uryuu said, quickly opening the pathway, "before somebody decides to try to stop us!"

"Are you sure you're up to this, Ryuu?" Isshin asked worriedly.

"Sure or not, we need to leave," Ryuuken answered, "I am at peace with placing my fate and our child's in Urahara Kisuke's hands."

"Okay," Isshin said, an edge of uncertainty clinging in his voice, "let's get out of here."

He helped Ryuuken to his feet, and the four men moved into the rift and passed back through the gateway and into Soul Society. They stepped out into the courtyard at Sakura no Kaiyo and Byakuya stepped immediately away from the others, his hands rising and glowing with power as his lips moved in a powerful incantation.

"What are you doing?" Uryuu asked, staring.

Byakuya looked back at him silently for a moment before answering.

"I am preparing," he said finally, "I think we all know that the endgame is beginning."


	7. Where I Can Be

**Chapter 7: Where I Can Be**

 **(Sorry for the awfully long wait for this one. Enjoy! Love to all, Spunky)**

Uryu sat quietly on his and Byakuya's bed with a large tapestry spread across the part of his lap not already supporting his large baby bump. His eyes focused intently on the pattern he was sewing, and he breathed slowly, trying to tune out a laundry list of worries that nagged constantly at his mind.

 _I just can't let myself get bombarded. I need to stay calm. I could go into labor at any time._

He glanced out the balcony doors at the very pale glow that marked the shielding Byakuya had placed around the estate and gardens.

 _We're very much looking forward to the birthing, but it's hard to fully enjoy it, knowing that once the first child comes, we will face constant danger. The noble lords are angry that Haschwalth let us go. They should understand that he didn't have a choice, but Bazz-B warned us they are out for blood…and the blood they most want to see spilled is Byakuya's. They will try to lure me back with our child, and they will use us to get Byakuya to come. We all know that is their plan, although I don't know how they plan to circumvent the charm that Byakuya wears._

 _I have to stop thinking about this!_

He turned his attention back to the tapestry in front of him, then sighed unhappily as he realized he had made a mistake. His graceful fingers picked away the errant threads and he sewed in the correction. He held the pattern up to study it, then heard Byakuya's footstep at the bedroom door. A smile instantly rose on his lips.

"Byakuya."

His smiled widened as he noticed that his husband was wearing a soft, lovely red yukata that Uryu had made for him.

"That looks really good on you," he commented as Byakuya walked to the bed and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss of greeting.

"Thank you," Byakuya said, smirking very slightly, "I have a talented tailor."

Uryu moved a portion of the tapestry aside to make room as Byakuya slid into the bed and sat next to him.

"This is coming along well," he said approvingly, studying the area his husband was sewing, "I find it amazing how well you capture everything I tell you about the past. It is like your sewn images speak with every bit of the detail as those books that fill the archive. You know, I have shared pictures of your work with friends of mine on the Noble's General Council and several have asked if you would consider sewing pieces for their homes."

Uryu couldn't quite suppress a snicker at the thought.

"Not that I wouldn't sew something for a friend of yours," he mused, "but don't you think it's funny that the same families who wanted to see me punished for the atrocities of the war, are now wanting to hang my work in their homes?"

"A bit, maybe," Byakuya agreed, "however, it is a compelling sign of the way you are winning people over. A number of times in our recent council meetings, it has been noted that you are becoming popular among the younger members of the noble families."

Uryu gave him a curious look.

"Why?"

"Well, I think at first, it was out of sympathy for you."

"For me?" Uryu said in a confused tone, "They felt sorry for their enemy?"

"It is a sign that they did not actually view you as an enemy. Or, if they did, when they saw how gracefully you accepted the will of Central 46 and tried to embrace your role as my husband, they began to respect your strength. I have respected your strength for even longer."

"What strength?" Uryu laughed with an edge of sarcasm, "I'm out to here with this baby and I don't even have any powers."

Byakuya turned and took Uryu's face in his hands.

"You have taken what could have been a disastrous mistake and you have turned it into our dreams."

" _We_ turned it into our dreams," Uryu corrected him, nuzzling the warm fingers that curved around his cheek, "I mean, you didn't really love me at the beginning. You owed Ichigo."

"I did," Byakuya agreed readily, "But I realized quickly that you are much more than a simple quincy, a human, a soul. You were strong when Ywach forced you to his side and purposely drove a wedge between you and all of his followers. You never gave up working against him, even when you were forced to let your friends think you had abandoned them."

"That wasn't strength. That was desperation."

Byakuya laced their fingers together, looking into Uryu's eyes.

"I understand."

"Do you?" Uryu asked uncertainly, "Someone like you would probably rather die than…"

"I once traded my reputation to fulfill a promise that my grandfather made to kill a family member who had gone astray. To even find him, I was forced to abandon my family and friends, and to take up a position close to an enemy."

Uryu's eyes widened.

"When the zanpakutou rebelled!" he exclaimed softly.

"I am surprised you had forgotten," Byakuya said, looking amused, "As I recall, you encountered Senbonzakura, who was forced to feign enmity with you and attack you and your friend, Sado. I heard from Senbonzakura, he found you formidable."

"He said that?" Uryu asked, smiling.

"He did," Byakuya affirmed, "He has been favorable to our joining, and it was his idea to shower us with sakura petals as we walked down the aisle."

"I thought that was your idea."

"It was his. He respects you, and he knows the content of my heart when it comes to you."

Uryu pushed his sewing aside, then turned and climbed onto Byakuya's lap, meeting him for several passionate kisses.

"How do you do that?" he asked, looking into his husband's deep grey eyes, "I'm probably at the weakest I've ever been, but you make me feel strong, Byakuya. You make me feel wanted, appreciated, loved. I want to make you feel that way too."

"You already do," Byakuya assured him, embracing him warmly and kissing him again.

"Make love to me," Uryu whispered, spreading his thighs invitingly.

"Are you sure it is all right?" Byakuya asked, "You are…"

"I'm about to have a baby. I'm not hurt or sick. I know you know that. It's fine. All of my healers have said it's fine for us to make love."

"You are right. I know that," Byakuya confessed, "Being with you and being so close to our dreams, just muddles my thinking."

"You?" Uryu laughed softly, "There's something that can make you unable to think?"

"Yes," Byakuya breathed into his ear, "You make me unable to think, Ishida Uryu."

"That's Kuchiki Uryu, isn't it?" Uryu teased him.

"You are a noble son and the rightful king of the quincies," Byakuya acknowledged, "No one can take your honorable quincy name from you."

"Central 46 did."

"Not to me, they didn't. You should be proud of your name, Uryu."

"I don't want to think about that now," Uryu said, shifting so that their hungry members rubbed gently against each other's, "I only want to think about you and me."

He shifted again, moving the last bits of their clothing out of the way and very slowly coaxing Byakuya into entering him. Uryu's eyes closed and he embraced the delicious heat of their joined bodies and the feeling of Byakuya's smooth hands sliding down his back and settling on his hips, encouraging their movement. Uryu's hands spread out on his husband's muscular chest, his fingers playfully teasing Byakuya's erect nipples until Byakuya's dark eyes clouded over, the hands on Uryu's undulating hips clenched, his breaths shortened, and his thrusts became faster and less controlled. Uryu writhed and moaned loudly, his heart pounding as he reached the edges of bliss.

Byakuya yielded an erotic sound from deep in his chest, pausing and shivering with contentment, before being taken with the long shudders of a powerful release. Uryu gave in readily, panting his husband's name as he collapsed and rolled clumsily onto his side.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked, sitting up slightly.

"F-fine!" Uryu laughed, "Sorry. I kind of lost it there for a second. It just felt so good."

"To me as well," Byakuya said, curling an arm around him and kissing him more lingeringly, "I love you, Uryu."

"I love you too."

Uryu blinked as he realized.

 _I didn't think about what happened before. I didn't think about it at all! All I was thinking about was how good it feels to be with him. I really enjoyed being with him._

"Uryu?" Byakuya inquired softly, "Is everything all right?"

Uryu gave him a genuine smile.

"Everything's fine," he answered calmly, "I was just surprised because I realized that I was able to let go of everything and really be with you."

"That is a profound step forward," Byakuya said, pulling him close and kissing his blushing cheek.

"I wondered if I would ever be able to enjoy sex without thinking about the past. I mean, I know it will still be there. It'll still come into my thoughts sometimes, but it feels good to be able to relax completely with you. I do enjoy making love to you, Byakuya. I feel bad that it's taken so long for me to be able to show you that."

"Do not worry about such things," Byakuya chided him, shaking his head and squeezing Uryu's hand, "I understand exactly how difficult it has been for you to recover from what happened to you before. Ywach was a monster, and he has hurt your family in unimaginable ways. You should not torment yourself about the time it took for you to recover. You have shown great strength and powerful resolve in rebuilding your life in the wake of the war."

"Well, you're a big part of why I could recover at all."

"I cannot take credit for…"

"Yes, you can," Uryu insisted.

"You would have fought your way back, with or without me," Byakuya said firmly.

"But, thanks to you, I didn't have to do it without you. Everything's changed because of you being in my life."

"You have changed my life also," Byakuya responded, holding Uryu close, "You are giving me the dream that I was sure had died with Hisana. I was very determined for a long time, that no one was going to invade my heart and cause me such pain again. It was not Hisana's fault, of course. But when she passed, it felt like the life drained out of my body too. It hurt to just breathe, to make myself get up and move each day. There was a heaviness of heart that fell over me. But that has lifted, and I cannot wait for the moment when you give me that happiness I was sure I would never have."

"I can't wait either," Uryu admitted, "Every time I feel a little pain or twinge, I wonder if it's time."

"It is difficult to be patient amidst the anticipation of that moment," Byakuya agreed.

"I just hope that it won't be like what my dad went through," Uryu said, his face clouding slightly, "I know Haschwalth and the noble lords are just waiting for a chance to take us back there."

"Try not to worry about that," Byakuya said reassuringly, "We are safe here at Sakura no Kaiyou. Tetsuya, Ichigo, and your friends, Sado and Orihime are here too. Rukia and Renji will join us here as soon as Renji has fully recovered. I apologize for us not being able to return to Kuchiki Manor for our child's birth, but making that trip now is just too risky."

"It's all right. This is a beautiful place for us to have our child," Uryu assured him. "Urahara Kisuke told me that he managed to learn a great deal from what your father remembered of his treatment," Byakuya added, "I think Hashwalth was aware this would happen, and he did attempt to conceal what he could, but the truth is, they gain nothing if our child is lost and they earn your enmity."

"They already have that for making my father have to be dragged to that place to have his baby," Uryu said, an edge of anger entering his words, "I'm not going back there until after our baby is born, and when I do, I am going to make it clear that I will not be controlled by them, or by anyone else."

"I am sure they will remind you of Central 46's order to have you bound in marriage to me."

Uryu shook his head firmly.

"If I hadn't been agreeable to the match, it wouldn't have happened," he said with certainty, "And I have never regretted for a second, agreeing to marry you."

"I only regretted that you were not given the choice," Byakuya replied.

"Well, I'll tell you right now that I would choose you anyway," Uryu insisted, "You shouldn't have any regrets anymore."

"And neither should you," Byakuya replied, continuing to hold Uryu against his chest and shoulder, "You should be able to fully embrace the miracle that you are bestowing on our families. Try to focus on that and let our protectors worry about the rest."

"I'll try."

Uryu went quiet then, resting against Byakuya's shoulder and trying to picture their child.

 _I'm sure our child will look beautiful, lying bundled in Byakuya's arms. And he'll look down at our son or daughter with those loving eyes. He'll be so happy! I want him to be. Happy is all that I ever want to make this man._

 _I just don't want to think about the rest of it…the threat that hangs over us, the hatred that the quincy noble lords feel for Byakuya, their intent to hurt him. I wish that all we had to do would be to decide how to decorate the nursery or how best to announce the birth. But, we come from powerful families who are tasked with leadership of our different societies. And our societies clash…_

"Shh," Byakuya breathed into his ear, "Quiet your mind, _anata_."

He brushed his lips against his husband's lacing their fingers together.

"Rest."

It was easy to close his eyes then and to feel the deep comfort of Byakuya's radiant reiatsu.

 _It's warm._

 _He can be a cold person, but when Byakuya loves someone, there is no one more gentle and caring. This is a side of him I never knew until I fell into his path._

"Shh," Byakuya whispered again, "Sleep, _anata_."

Byakuya watched with approving eyes as Uryu relaxed in his arms and slowly dropped off to sleep, breathing easily and his body glowing softly.

 _You are safe here in these arms, Uryu. They will always be here for you. Let the worry go out of your eyes and your heart. Be at ease. I will hold you. I will protect you. I will never leave you._

 _I will love you to the end of our days…Uryu._


	8. Little Star

**Chapter 8: Little Star**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Baerbelhaddrell (Byakuya and Uryu both got left pretty much alone at the end of the manga. But, it does leave lots of room for fanfic authors to play around with the possibilities.), Jess0409 (Wow, thanks! *blushes*), Picklez80 (And I can't wait to write it!), Winterheart2000 (I have been bowled over by how much I like them together too. When this is done, another Bya/Uryu is a definite possibility.), Beaker (Thanks for the enthusiastic support!), PrivateCaller (I do enjoy slow burn too!), Lovebot1575 (Watch out, she's on to me!), Aizenfan6969 and Willow (So glad you like it!), and TMP3475 (I agree Uryu's analytical mind just gets away with him. Byakuya's good at reining that in and helping him relax. I do love them together.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A sharp twinge in his belly brought Uryu suddenly out of sleep. He sucked in a sharp breath and sat up too quickly, then gasped and winced, panting and closing his eyes against a second sharp twinge. He felt Byakuya's arm curl around him and focused instantly on the sound of his husband's deep, soothing voice.

"Torio will bring Kisuke and Orihime. While we wait, breathe slowly with me."

"It feels like there's a s-sword through my gut!" Uryu hissed.

"It is the soul chamber opening," Byakuya reminded him, "This pain is normal and it will not harm the baby or you. Three panting breaths, then exhale slowly."

"H-h-how do you know it's normal?" Uryu asked as he breathed along with his husband.

"I do not feel unusual disruption in your body, nor do I feel any unnatural flare or reduction in your reiatsu."

"Oh," Uryu panted, "right. I should know that."

"You do know it," Byakuya said, smirking very slightly, "but you are in the beginning stages of delivering your first child. It is natural to be nervous."

"You're not."

"What makes you believe that?" Byakuya teased him, "I simply have someone who needs my support. I promised to be here for you, and I would not be of any use if I was not at least outwardly calm."

"Then you are nervous too?"

"Yes. Nervous and looking forward to meeting our child."

"Yeah," Uryu agreed, relaxing measurably and holding on to his husband's hand as Kisuke and Orihime hurried into the room alongside Torio.

Orihime's golden power rose over Uryu as she sat down at his bedside. Kisuke leaned over him, carefully scanning his body and reiatsu.

"Remember what we talked about," the shopkeeper said to the human girl, "You focus on keeping his reiatsu as stable as you can. Byakuya, you keep a little infusion of your reiatsu going too. Pretty soon, we should see a…"

Kisuke broke off as Uryu made a guttural sound of discomfort and soft light began to shine from his midsection. The shopkeeper's hands quickly moved to open Uryu's yukata.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly, "This is what's supposed to happen. Your numbers are all good, Uryu. Just relax as much as you can and keep breathing slowly. You're almost there."

"It still hurts, but not as much," Uryu informed him, his hand gripping Byakuya's tightly as he felt another strong twinge.

"The pain is from the disruption of the spirit particles that form your abdomen," Kisuke explained, "They…"

"Y-yeah, I know," Uryu chuckled, managing a little smile, "The particles have to lose some cohesion, so the baby's reiatsu can pass through, right?"

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, grinning, "that's how it works."

Tetsuya and Ichigo flash stepped onto the balcony, taking up a position, just inside the open doors. Tetsuya's eyes softened as they found Byakuya's, and the two exchanged pleased, hopeful looks. Ichigo's arms wrapped around his fiancé's slim body, and his voice rumbled warmly in Tetsuya's ear.

"Soon, that's gonna to be you and me. I'm gonna be sitting beside you, holding you like your cousin's holding Uryu, looking…"

Ichigo paused and loosed a little snicker.

"Well, I'll probably look more excited than Byakuya does, but that's just because I can't hold it in like that."

"But it's obvious if you know him," Tetsuya whispered, "You can feel the little tremor in his rieatsu, and if you meet his eyes, they tell you everything."

"Well, not even seeing his eyes, I'd say this is the happiest I've ever seen Byakuya. Come to think of it, it's the happiest I've seen either one of them."

"They do look happy," Tetsuya agreed, "They have waited so long to meet their child!"

Across the room, Ryuuken stood silently in the doorway, dressed in his nightclothes and watching closely, with a sleepy looking, but pleased Isshin beside him.

"Ugh," Uryu groaned, squeezing Byakuya's hand, "Now it feels like someone's squeezing my insides."

"That's the pressure from the rising reiatsu cluster," Ryuuken muttered to himself as Kisuke said the same to Uryu, "It's fine."

"It _is_ fine," Isshin agreed, "He's doing great. Don't worry."

"I'm not _worried_ ," Ryuuken snapped softly, "I am just observing to make sure…"

"Bullshit," Isshin chuckled, nuzzling his cheek, "You're worried about your kid. It's okay to admit that. I worry about Ichigo and the girls. You don't see the world ending."

"He doesn't need me hovering like an insecure…"

" _Parent_?" Isshin supplied, "Ryuu, you need to loosen up."

"I think you're loose enough for both of us," his husband huffed, gazing steadily at his son, "Uryu doesn't need anyone making jokes as he does this."

"He's got everything he needs, right here," Isshin said, hugging his stiffened mate and kissing him on the cheek.

"Uryu doesn't _need_ me," Ryuuken said dismissively, "I didn't raise my son to cling to anyone else."

"That's part of the problem," Isshin chided him, "Everyone needs to hold on to their family. You, me, Byakuya, Uryu, all of us. We do need each other, Ryuu. I would still be crying every night beside Masaki's portrait and forgetting completely how to live, if it wasn't for Ichigo and the girls needing me, and if it wasn't for you loving me."

"Shut up!" Ryuuken hissed softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

Isshin went silent, but continued to wear an amused smirk.

"The feeling of pressure is starting to go away," Uryu said, shivering, though he was sure his body should be warm enough.

"The soul chamber is open," Kisuke said, reaching down to Uryu's glowing belly as the light grew almost blinding, "I'm going to bring the reiatsu out slowly. Just take it easy. It shouldn't hurt."

Byakuya and Uryu watched through widened eyes as the shopkeeper's hands sank down into the younger man's belly and emerged again more slowly, holding on to what seemed to be the source of the bright light. He brought out the white-golden cluster and laid it gently in Uryu's arms. The room went silent as all eyes watched the gleaming cluster begin to lose its glow, then resolve into the tiny pink body of a dark-haired, blue-eyed infant.

Smiling widely, Kisuke leaned over the wiggling bundle, examining the baby carefully before straightening.

"You have a healthy baby boy."

Uryu sucked in a breath and let it go in a relieved sigh. He let out a little laugh at seeing his normally more stoic husband doing the same.

"Congratulations, Uryu! Congratulations, Kuchiki taichou!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

Uryu started to speak, but was silenced at the sudden, intense feeling that jolted his insides as the baby sucked in a deep breath and loosed it in a howl. The lights in the room dimmed for a moment and the adults in the room made sounds of surprise as the reiatsu around Uryu, Byakuya and the baby began to pulsate.

"What is it? What's happening?" Uryu cried out, holding the baby against his shoulder protectively.

"It's okay," Kisuke said, giving them a wary look, "Byakuya's been holding the balance between all of you while Uryu was pregnant. Now that the baby is born, Uryu's reiatsu is adjusting so that his powers should begin to return. There's an added factor, in that Byakuya is a shinigami and Uryu a quincy, but things should settle in a…"

Uryu gasped and Byakuya made a sharp hiss of distress as their mingled reiatsu flashed again, blinding everyone in the room momentarily. As the light receded, the men squinted and Uryu held his crying son close. Uryu felt a weight fall against his side as Byakuya suddenly slumped, then collapsed beside him.

"Byakuya!"

"I've got him," Kisuke assured the noble's distressed partner, "You focus on the baby. Byakuya will be fine."

He examined the noble for a moment, then paused, frowning, and conducted a second quick exam.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Uryu demanded, "You said everything was all right!"

"Okay," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "He's gonna be fine."

"But what happened to him? He's out cold!" Uryu exclaimed, "Do you even know what happened?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kisuke admitted, shaking his head again, "Look, his vital signs are all okay. Heart's racing a little, but he's fine. He should wake up soon."

"But, why did he pass out like that!" Uryu shouted, startling the baby and setting off a fresh howling, "S-sorry. Shh, it's okay."

He patted the baby gently on the back and kissed his soft cheek.

"His reiatsu doesn't feel right," Uryu added more quietly.

"He's right," Tetsuya agreed, "Byakuya-sama's reiatsu feels _different_."

"I noticed that too," Kisuke assured them, "It's not harmful, but it was a little bit of a shock to his systems. Byakuya will be okay, but you should know that Uryu's reiatsu, when it returned, did do something to him."

"What did it do?" Ichigo asked, hugging Tetsuya more tightly.

"I only have a suspicion of the exact explanation. I know _what_ happened," Kisuke explained, "and I do think I know why, but I need time to be sure."

"Why do you think this happened?" Uryu persisted.

"All right, it's like this," Kisuke said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Your body has been through a lot. Ywach worked his ugly magic on you and messed you up pretty damned well."

"I know that," Uryu affirmed, "But Byakuya sensed that my spirit centers were beginning to recover."

"He told me. And he told me also that he distorted the reiatsu around your spirit centers so that Haschwalth wouldn't get wise to the fact that you could regain your powers sooner than expected. The pregnancy affected you, so your powers were held back while the baby's reiatsu was maturing. But once the baby was out, your body stabilized and your reiatsu started to circulate. But, here's where things get tricky."

"What do you mean, tricky?" Uryu asked anxiously, "Is there something wrong with my reiatsu? You said everything seemed normal!"

"It's not that anything is wrong, necessarily, but remember that your powers have been basically inactive since Ywach's death. So, honestly, we don't know all of the ways you might have been affected."

"And this could be one way?"

"It could be," the shopkeeper affirmed, "and I think it is. Uryu, Ywach made you the recipient of his place at the head of the quincy people, and he made you heir to his power."

"That's what you think this is?" Uryu exclaimed, shielding the baby's ears from the louder sound of his voice, "You think Ywach's power inside me attacked Byakuya?"

"Byakuya hasn't been hurt," Kisuke reminded him.

"Not hurt? He's out cold!" Uryu objected.

"He took a little shock to his systems. I told you. But, it wasn't an attack. Unless I miss my guess, it was Ywach's special ability."

The other's in the room made sounds of mingled surprise and dismay.

"Don't worry. Byakuya will be okay."

"But you just said you think he's been…"

"Yeah, affected by Ywach's ability," Kisuke finished.

Uryu's breath caught as he realized.

"That's what the change is in Byakuya's reiatsu?" he asked, "Mine _shared_ something with him?"

"I believe that's what happened," Kisuke speculated, "It would explain the shock and a short loss of consciousness. His shinigami body wasn't exactly expecting a little flood of transcendent quincy reiatsu, so it shut down unnecessary functions to be sure that Byakuya's spirit core was protected."

"But, if you're talking about Ywach's ability," Ryuuken added, "then what you mean to say is that the change we are feeling is because Byakuya no longer has only shinigami abilities."

"That's right," Kisuke affirmed, "I think when Byakuya wakes up, he's going to have a temporary loss of powers. Not of reiatsu. We're talking powers. And when his body adjusts to whatever power Uryu's reiatsu _granted_ , then we're going to see a change in what our friend, here, can do."

"You mean, he'll have quincy abilities?" Uryu asked in a stunned voice.

"It's a good bet, although you have to remember that Ywach employed his power with intent, meaning that he granted potential that was partially realized, using the target's personality. You probably remember some of the crazy powers a few of them had. I think that what is most likely, is that whatever power Uryu's body shared with Byakuya will manifest as an extension of Byakuya's own powers."

"He already has a completed bankai," Tetsuya mused aloud.

"I'm thinking that this will be a more personal transformation that will somehow be connected to Senbonzakura's nature."

"Will he be able to create a quincy bow?" Uryu asked.

"At this point, I'm really not sure," Kisuke admitted, "We kinda have to wait and see."

"Looks like he's starting to come around," Isshin said, pointing at the stirring noble.

"Byakuya!" Uryu exclaimed in a relieved voice as his husband shrugged off the shopkeeper's hand and sat up, shaking his head to clear it.

"My apologies," he said sleepily, I seem to have…"

He paused and frowned at Kisuke.

"What did happen?" he asked.

Kisuke grinned charismatically.

"I'll leave that to Uryu to explain," he told the flustered noble.

He nodded to the others in the room.

"C'mon, we should go and celebrate, and let the happy family get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXX

Haschwalth stood silently by a palace window, looking out at the falling rain, his senses reading the unmistakable new presence of the royal heir.

 _I wonder what I should feel. Uryu has made it clear enough that he does not truly desire to be king. He seems convinced that he has started a new life with Kuchiki Byakuya, and that his old life is something he can leave behind._

 _He doesn't understand._

 _The gift of power that his majesty bestowed on Uryu is not something that can be abdicated. Despite his most fervent objections, Uryu is our rightful king. In his body, in the marking his majesty made, he carries a trace of Ywach's transcendent essence. And it is this that will mark the body and the fate of the royal heir. These things are inescapable._

Haschwalth felt the sudden flare of the bit of Ywach's power as it began to radiate in Uryu's recovering spirit centers.

 _Do you feel it yet, Uryu?_

 _That is the will of the royal blood, calling you back to face your destiny._

He breathed slowly, reeling at sensing his late leader's presence so strongly again.

A moment later, he felt a corresponding flicker of Byakuya's altered reiatsu.

 _Ah, yes. There is that, isn't there? All things must be in balance, and with Ywach and I, they were. In daylight, he was the quincy king, but at night, he was our father, taking back the souls that had fallen. It was then that I bore the burden of his power._

 _Kuchiki Byakuya, what will you do the first time that power manifests in you?_

 _Not to worry._

 _If the burden is too much for you, I will take it upon myself again when you die._


End file.
